Life's Chances
by thatbrownhairgirl
Summary: LaRue hasn’t died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that’s not the worst part.
1. Blink of an Eye

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- Blink of an Eye

"NO" Alex yelled during her sleep.

Walker was awake in an instance, trying to wake Alex up. She was having another nightmare.

"Alex" Walker said gently as he took Alex in his arms "Alex wake up. It's another dream. Alex"

Alex awoke and flung her arms around Walker.

"Walker. I saw him. And he… he…" Alex couldn't continue as she started to cry.

"I know. I know. Alex it's okay. He's dead this time. Alex you're safe" Walker said trying to comfort her.

"I know Walker. It's just that between my dreams when I can sleep and not wanting to eat yet always being hungry, I'm not doing to well"

"Well, I'll call the doctor and get you an appointment because it sounds like you're sick. And for the time being, try no to think of him"

"I can't not think of him. Not after what he did to me" Alex cried and Walker just barely heard her because she had her head buried in his naked chest.

"I know" Walker said as he thought back to the day Alex went missing.

--------------------------------

Alex had gotten up before Walker that day. She had to be in court at nine and wanted to get there early to make sure she had everything she needed.

By the time Walker got up, Alex had breakfast ready.

"Morning sweetie" Walker said as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Morning Cowboy. You want to stay and have breakfast with me before I leave?" Alex asked as she kissed him.

"Sure"

They ate their breakfast and before long Alex had left, promising to call him before and after court.

But when neither call came later that afternoon, Walker got really worried. It wasn't like Alex not to call or at least come to his office around one wanting to go out to lunch. Walker was soon informed that Alex hadn't even showed up to court that day. Just then the phone rang and Walker's life changed forever.

"Walker" Walker spoke into the phone.

"It's good to hear your voice. What's its been, three, almost four years"

"Who's this?" Walker asked, he was getting a real bad feeling about this conversation and Alex.

"A voice from your past. I see you and Alexandra got married. Why didn't you tell me? I would have come"

"LaRue" Walker said, finally realizing just who this crazy man was "Where's Alex?" Walker demanded to know.

"Listen and you shall hear"

"WALKER! HELP ME! PLEASE! HE… HE…" But Alex couldn't continue as she started to cry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALEX?" Walker shouted into the phone, causing a lot of people in his office to stop and see what was going on.

"What I've always wanted. To have my fun with her" LaRue said as if he had done nothing wrong.

"You mean…" Walker couldn't finish as he thought of what LaRue had done to Alex.

"Yes, I made love to her"

"I'LL KILL YOU! MARK MY WORDS! YOU'RE DEAD!" Walker screamed as the thought of LaRue touching Alex came into his head.

Three days had past and they finally had a break. LaRue's brother had given in and told them where Alex was being held. Everyone was relieved because Walker had been very touchy every time someone said LaRue. Plus they were grateful that he was going to get Alex.

When Walker ran into the room, LaRue was ready. But you could see the anger in Walker's eyes and he didn't even give LaRue a chance. So LaRue went for his gun, but Walekr was quicker. LaRue was soon lying in a pool of blood. Walker was now off to get Alex.

Alex was lying on the bed in her underwear. Her arms were tied behind her head. Her feet were tied to the end of the bed and she was blindfolded. When Walker ran to her, Alex screamed, not knowing it was Walker. Walker took off the blindfold and Alex started to cry. He could see all the pain in her eyes. He couldn't even imagine what had happened to her in the past three days. Walker quickly untied her feet and hands before taking off his coat to put around her. Walker took her in his arms and held Alex. Trivette, Sydney, and Gage had come in and only spoke to say the ambulance was on the way.

Alex wouldn't let go of Walker at all. When he tired to get his hand away from her so the doctor could check her over, she had dug her nails dipper into him. Walker gave in and Alex clung to him for dear him. Needing him there to know it was okay. Walker had seen Alex scared before, but not like this. This time she looked like a lost child. Only wanting to feel safe. And after her ordeal, Walker couldn't blame her one bit.

-------------------------------------

But that had been six weeks ago. For the most part, Alex was back to normal. It was the on going nightmare at night that was haunting her.

Alex hadn't been able to get back to sleep, so Walker stayed up with her. He then called the doctor, who had one opening left for the day.

-------------------------------------

At 5:00 Walker went up to Alex's office to get her. Alex still wasn't fond of the idea of going anywhere without Walker, so Walker had agreed to go with her.

Alex's doctor wasn't sure what was wrong with her. So she drew some blood to have it tested. And during this doctor's visit, unlike past ones, Alex had actually let go of Walker's hand.

The test results were going to be in the next afternoon.

--------------------------------

Alex and Walker had just arrived home when the phone rang the next day. Alex got it. It was the doctor.

"Yes...Are you sure?...Thank you…" Alex said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Walker asked, knowing that the doctor was going to call sometime that day and let them know what was wrong with Alex.

"It was the doctor" Alex said without thinking, she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Walker asked as he took her in his arms.

"I'm not sure" Alex answered him.

"Why?" Walker asked, suddenly really worried about his wife.

"Because I'm…I'm…" Alex started to say it, but it didn't come out.

"You're what?"

"Walker, I'm six weeks pregnant" Alex finally got out.

"Alex, that's wonderful" Walker said as he hugged Alex and then gave her a long, lingering kiss. He was so happy.

"It would be, but…" Alex didn't know how to tell him what was on her mind and what she was so fearful of right at that every moment.

"But what?" Walker asked, worried again.

"He raped me six weeks ago. What if this baby is his?" Alex asked as the thought of her first child being LaRue brought tears to her eyes.

Silence filled the room.

"Walker, say something" Alex finally spoke up.

"Like what?" Walker asked, not having a clue as to what to say about what Alex just said.

"Like you still love me" Alex began, starting to feel the way she felt only a few weeks ago. "Like this baby is yours and you'll always love it or at least tell me I'm not as dirty as I feel right now"

Walker was still collecting his thoughts and said nothing.

"Walker, please say something. Please" Alex pleaded with him to let her into his world of thought for a moment. Usually she knew what he was thinking before he did, but this was one of those times she didn't have a clue.

"Alex, I love you" Moving his hand over her abdomen "And I love this baby. This baby is mine and it will never be his. You said it yourself once. You want to have my kids and no matter what, this baby inside of you is mine" Walker was now wiping away Alex's tears. They had finally started to stop coming down. "I don't care about DNA or anything. This isn't his child, it's ours. And you're not dirty at all. In fact, you're the exact opposite of dirty, you're beautiful. And I'll be by your side through all of this. I love you Alex" Walker said as he kissed her.

"I know you're right, but when I finally thought he was out of my life for good, this baby could be his" Alex said as she started to cry again.

"But it isn't" Walker said reassuringly "No matter what, this baby is mine"

----------------------------------

So what do you guys think? I wasn't to sure about this story and I have no idea where to go from here. Please review and if you have any ideas for me, I'm willing to read them all. Thanks.


	2. Tell No One

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

Now to the Reviewers:

anabuhnahnuh: Thanks for the review. Hope it was too long to wait for an update.

becky: I don't think there are enough Walker Alex stories either, which is one reason I love writing them.

gem77: Make the baby's Walker hmmm…. that is the question. lol

Ashley: I thought LaRue had a big part is Walker's and Alex's lives too. After what he tried to do. I already said LaRue died, but I really liked your idea.

danhyde girl: I also like stories with LaRue in them. Here's the update.

Space-Case7029: Thanks for the idea. Here's more.

WalkerandAlex4life: Glad to hear you think it's an awesome story. Hope it's the amazing story you think it will be.

Stephykatz: I'm happy to hear you think it will be a great story. The next chapter is up.

sn855850: Thank you for the idea. Happy to hear you love my stories.

Thank you to all the Reviewers. I enjoyed reading what you all had to say.

-------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Tell No One

It took Walker about four weeks to convince Alex to tell anyone about the baby. But she soon changed her mind and no longer wished to tell anyone right now. Alex was worried about everything. But all she really wanted was for no on to ask questions.

"What if they ask Walker?" Alex asked Walker for the hundredth time.

"Alex. Trivette, Sydney, and Gage won't ask about him" Walker told Alex again "They love you too much to hurt you in anyway"

Even if Alex didn't want anyone to know, it didn't stop them from asking. Because the very next day at work, Trivette, Sydney, and Gage were all asking questions.

"Walker, is Alex okay?" Sydney asked as Alex ran to the bathroom again.

"Yes" Walker said without looking up. He wanted to keep Alex's wishes of not telling anyone.

"Are you sure?" Trivette asked, not remembering Alex ever acting like this.

"I'm sure"

"No Walker, are you really sure. She always has her hand on her belly" Gage asked, he too had noticed changes.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm sure. Alex is just sick. She'll be fine"

"Whatever you say Walker" Trivette said, not believing Walker. He was sure Walker knew more than he was letting on.

---------------------------------

A couple hours later, Alex heard a knock at her office door.

"Come in" Alex said as she looked up from her paperwork. She had yet another case coming up.

"Hey" Walker walked in and greeted her with a kiss as he continued "You feel like lunch?"

"Not really" Alex said, still feeling a little sick.

"Come on. You need to eat something. Anything you want. I'm buying." Walker said, hoping he could talk Alex into getting lunch.

"You really want to take me out?" Alex asked, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Of course, I do" Walker said as he pulled Alex to her feet.

"So when do I find out what you want to talk about" Alex finally asked him. She really wasn't in the mood to try and figure it out.

Walker thought of how to say something without causing Alex to cry. She had been so emotional and he didn't really want to explain to everyone in the office why she was crying.

"When do you want to tell them?" Walker finally got out.

"Tell them what?" Alex asked, but she already knew what his answer was going to be.

"About the baby" Walker said as he moved his hand to her abdomen "You're going to start showing soon"

"When I'm ready. When I myself can deal with it" Alex stated.

"Alex, you and I both know that if you were 100 sure this child was mine, you would have told everyone the next day. It's been weeks and Trivette, Sydney, and Gage all think you're acting weird" Walker said.

"How so?" Alex questioned and almost challenged Walker to answer.

"Well, you're always running to the bathroom, you're pale all the time, and sometimes your hand hardly ever leaves your belly"

"And your point?" Alex questioned again. She wasn't sure how long he was going to let her play this game. A game of her pretending not to know about anything that was going on, but she was sure he would soon be doing the questioning and she would be doing the answering.

"We might as well tell them"

"Why?"

Walker didn't know what to say.

"Walker. Why?" Alex asked again when he didn't answer.

"Why not Alex?" Walker decided to question her instead. And Alex now knew he wasn't going to continue letting her play her little game. She now knew sooner or later Walker was going to get to the bottom of what was bothering her.

"Because they'll ask how far along I am. I'll tell them. A few minutes later they'll put it together and ask the question I don't feel like answering" Alex answered with confidence.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Trivette, Sydney and Gage?" Walker asked.

"I'll think about it. That's the best I can do for now. I just don't want to think about him" Alex said, not answering his question. "But if you're still up for lunch, I'd love to be your date"

----------------------------

Two weeks later, Alex still hadn't said anything about the baby, other than what she wanted to eat at midnight. So one morning, Walker dared to bring up the subject again, even though he knew how Alex felt about it right now.

"Morning sweetheart" Walker greeted Alex with a kiss as he sat up in bed.

"Morning Cowboy" Alex greeted him with a kiss too.

"You sleep well?" Walker asked.

"Okay I guess. And you?" Alex answered his question and then asked one of her own.

"Fine" Walker was trying to avoid the subject he knew he had to say something about.

"What do you want for breakfast" Alex asked him.

"Anything you want"

"Okay"

"Alex, can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"When you do want to tell everyone about the baby?" Walker asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Alex said, she knew this time Walker would get to the bottom of everything and she would probably end up pouring out her heart and soul once again to the man she loved more than life itself.

"Because we've known for six weeks and everyone's worried about you"

"Why are they worried?" Alex asked.

"You're always getting sick, you tell them you don't want to eat, then turn around and eat a lot more than you use to and your moods have started to change a lot"

"So" Alex wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but how could she care about everyone else knowing when she was still having a hard time dealing with the truth. Alex knew Walker would soon know why she wouldn't agree to tell anyone. It was only a matter of minutes.

"So, they'll figure it out, even if it takes you starting to show. They'll get it sooner or later"

"So. Why do I have to tell them? Why can't you? You know they'll ask that question and I don't want to answer any questions from anyone. I don't want to think about him and I WON'T" Alex yelled as she started to cry.

"Alex, I honestly don't think they'll ask. I promise you. Okay. But you've only got a few weeks before you start showing" Walker said as he wiped Alex's tears away and took her in his arms.

"So, is it really to much to want to know for a fact that you're the father? I mean, all I want is to know you're the father of my first child. That's all I've ever wanted. And to think that my dream could be taken away from me by him, it's too much. I don't want anyone to know until I myself can face the fact that this might not be your child. I hate being this confused and for now, I don't want anyone to know. Okay. Please. Promise me you won't say anything and promise me you'll be here for me. Promise you'll try and protect me from him" Alex said, trying to get her emotions under control.

"Alex, I promise. I also promise we'll get to work before we get fired"

As Alex looked at the clock, she jumped out of bed and went to get ready, followed by Walker.

-------------------------------

Same time at Ranger Headquarters. Trivette and Gage are determined to find out what is going on with Walker and Alex and Sydney is listening in.

"Hey guys. Have you noticed anything weird about Walker and Alex lately?" Trivette asked, thinking they had time to talk before Walker showed up.

"You mean weirder than they already are sometimes, or weirder than they've been acting?" Sydney said. Walker and Alex had been acting weird ever since they got married, but lately they were pushing it and it was becoming obvious that they were hiding something.

"The second one" Trivette told her.

"Come to think of if, ya. Walker's a little more protective of Alex lately and Alex is acting strange. I mean I know Walker has always been very protective of Alex and all, but lately, he seems more protective. Like he's trying to protect Alex and help her keep a secret" Gage spoke up this time.

"What would Walker and Alex hide from us" Sydney asked, although she was thinking the same thing, she was hoping they would have and idea of what they would hide.

"I don't know, but I think there's something going on they don't want us to know" Gage defended himself and what he thought.

"I agree with you Gage. In all the years I've known them they never acted like this and now they're married and…" Trivette stopped mid sentence.

"And what?" Gage asked Trivette.

"And what if they're having a baby? What if Alex is pregnant" Trivette asked.

This time Sydney spoke up. "Then Alex wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut. The whole world would know about it. I mean it's never been a secret that Walker and Alex want kids together. Oh and there's one other thing, they would have told us"

"You're right Syd. Maybe there's no baby, but something is up" Gage said.

"We'll just have to ask Walker" Trivette said as Walker walked in. Walker had heard Trivette's question.

"Ask Walker what?" Walker asked him.

"Um" Trivette said, not really wanting to ask Walker.

"What do you want to know?" Walker asked again.

"What's wrong with Alex? Or at least you" Trivette got out.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Well Walker, you guys have been acting stranger" Gage spoke up.

"So" Walker said as if nothing was wrong.

"So it's also been weeks and Alex still looks sick. So is she really sick or is something else going on"

"Nothing's going on. Okay. I mean I love Alex and I love you guys like family and I always will, but I just can't tell you. Okay"

"Tell us about what" Trivette said hoping Walker would open up.

"Never mind, we have work to go. Drop it." Walker said and went to work.

--------------------------------

While Walker was going over details about a new case with Sydney and Gage, Trivette decided to go and see Alex. So he went to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came Alex's voice.

"Hey Alex" Trivette greeted her.

"Hi Jimmy" Alex greeted in as he came into her office. "So you need anything?"

"Me, no. Just thought I'd drop by and say hi" Trivette told her.

"You sure that's all you want?" Alex asked getting the feeling he wanted something.

"Well, there's one more thing" he told her.

"Name it" Alex said, thinking it was probably a search warrant or something else he needed her to get.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy said.

"Why do you ask?" Alex asked him. Getting the feeling he might know what she was hiding.

"Because you're acting strange now"

"Strange how?" Alex asked. She was glad it seemed like Trivette knew nothing, which might she could play her little game of not having a clue what he was talking about because she didn't want anyone to know about the baby.

"Come on Alex, don't play this game with me" Trivette said. He was sure Alex was playing a game and Alex knew he knew all about her little game. Trivette continued. "Please. It's me. Jimmy. One of your best friends. I've known you forever. Please let me in. Tell me. I can help you."

"No. You can't. No one can help me. Not even Walker. Walker can't make him go away and you can't either" Alex said doing everything she could not to cry.

"Who's him?" Trivette asked, but he already thought he knew. 'Him' had to be LaRue. Alex always called LaRue he, him, his, or anything that she could so she wouldn't have to say his name.

"No one" Alex said, fighting back tears.

"Alex, is him LaRue?" Trivette asked.

"Forget I said anything" Alex no longer felt like she was going to cry; now she was mad. Mad that someone was getting to the bottom of what was bothering her before she was ready to tell anyone. She was had to get his mind away from LaRue.

"Alex, something's wrong with you and it has something to do with LaRue"

"No. Of course not" Alex denied.

"Alex, please tell me. I want to help" Trivette pleaded.

"No"

"Alex. Please"

"JIMMY! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE ABOUT HIM OR THE…" Alex stopped mid sentence realizing she had almost told him.

"Him of the what, Alex" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing. There's no him or anything else. Jimmy, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just have a lot on my mind now. Please forgive me" Alex said trying to make up for yelling at him when she shouldn't have.

"Okay. I forgive you. And I'm here if you need to talk"

"I know. Thanks" Alex told him.

--------------------------------

So what do you guys think? I'm sorry if you don't like Alex's attitude, it will improve. I just wanted Alex to be a little confused about the whole 'who's the father of my first child' I tried not to make her sound mean or anything to anyone.

I'm working on the next chapter right now. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I would love to hear what you think.


	3. Time to Tell

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000. Also Walker Texas Ranger Trial by Fire is on October 16 so don't forget to watch it and tape it.

Now to the Reviewers:

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: I'm happy to like Walker Alex stories because I love writing them.

stareagle: Thank you for the super long review. I was happy to hear what you had to think.

danhyde girl: Glad you like the whole 'Jimmy and Alex friend' thing. I'm hoping to get more of it in my story.

Ashley: Walker and her friends will get Alex through this just like on the show. Thanks for the review.

Stephykatz: Don't worry no ones going to die or break up or anything like that…yet…lol

sn855850: Glad you don't think Alex was being portrayed as mean. I was trying not to make it come off like that, so I'm happy you didn't think she was mean.

anabuhnahnuh: Thanks for the really long review. And you were totally right. I've changed parts of my last chapter. It didn't make sense with what was going on in this chapter.

Thank you to all the Reviewers. I enjoyed hearing what you had to say.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Time to Tell

It had been a few weeks since Alex had almost let it slip about the baby. Alex was now four months pregnant. When Alex went to work or anywhere outside the ranch, she would always wear a looser shirt or cover her belly any way she could think of. But at home, Alex seemed to be more at ease. She wouldn't hide her growing belly from Walker. Alex always seemed happier at home. Walker was grateful for this. It finally seemed that Alex was letting go of the fact that she didn't know who the father was. Walker knew it was always on her mind when she went out in public. It was like Alex thought people could see right through her and she didn't want them to. But for the most part, she didn't let it bother her to much any more. For now, Alex was way more focused on the baby. Just knowing there was a baby in her that was growing seemed to make Alex happier. And starting to show had made it more real, which made Alex happier. Knowing this, Walker thought it was about time he tried to get Alex to tell everyone else about the baby. So Walker went upstairs to find Alex.

"Hi Cowboy" Alex said as she looked up when Walker came up to the door way.

"Hey sweetheart" Walker said as he walked into their bedroom. Alex was sitting on their bed reading another baby book. Walker sat down next to her and continued. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good" Alex replied.

"And the baby?" Walker asked.

"She's fine" Alex said as she smiled knowing they didn't know if the baby was a boy or girl.

"Hey. Who said it was a girl. It could always be a boy" Walker said playfully.

"Well, it's a 50-50 chance" Alex said as she started to laugh.

"Speaking of the baby" Walker started to say, only to have Alex finish his sentence.

"You want to know when I'm going to tell everyone" Alex did indeed finish for him.

"Well ya" Walker started saying again. "Considering you're starting to show and all. I think it would be better to tell them then to let them find out on their own. If they figure it out on their own, they'll feel bad we didn't tell them, you'll feel bad for not telling them, and I'll feel bad because I'll have to put up with it all" Walker finished off with a playful comment.

"Ha, ha, ha" Alex said as she gently smacked his arm.

"Just joking"

"Are you done now?" Alex asked.

"Ya. Why?" Walker questioned her.

"Because I have something to tell you"

"What?" Walker asked hoping his thinking was right and she wanted to tell everyone about the baby.

"I…I…I…" Alex started but nothing else came out.

"You what Alex?" Walker asked.

"I want…" Alex started but again nothing came out. To say what she wanted would make it true, there would be no going back; she wouldn't be able to change anything. But was Alex ready for that. She knew there was no going back now, but to say it would make it true, make it more real, could she really do that.

"You want what?" Walker asked again.

Alex looked down at her belly. To the very spot her unborn child was. She thought about the baby for a minute and had her answer. She would make it true because of this child, her child. This child shouldn't be hidden from anyone just because its mother wasn't sure; it just wasn't fair to the child, her child.

"You want what?" Walker asked again when Alex didn't answer.

"I want to tell everyone about the baby. I think I'm finally ready to face this head on. I can't hide this child forever" Alex finally declared.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Walker asked. He had been waiting for this moment for a while and wanted to know why Alex had changed her mind.

"I realized I was letting a dead guy run my life. I've always wanted to be free from him. I'm tired of being worried and scared and upset. I can't anymore. I mean there's a better chance this child is yours and not his. I guess the timing and all freaked me out. The mere thought of him or having to answer questions about him scared me. Then I thought of this baby. This child shouldn't be hidden because I'm not sure. I want this child, I really do. And hiding this child it's fair to anyone involved. It's not right because I'm not being fair. I mean, in court I always look for the truth and try to find it. In court it's not about being fair, it's about finding the truth. But this isn't court and I should be fair. But I'm not being fair to anyone. Trivette, Sydney, and Gage should know. But most of all, I'm not being fair to you or the baby" Alex finished her confession to Walker.

"How are you not being fair to anyone?" Walker asked but didn't give Alex a chance to answer as he continued. "You were scared and confused. No one is going to hold it against you. They'll probably be too shocked to say anything. After all, they will never believe we've known for 10 weeks and haven't told anyone. I think you were being fair in a way that wouldn't cause you to be hurt more"

"Okay. I guess you're right" Alex said agreeing with him. "I mean, I wouldn't hurt any of them because I want to. And now that I'm starting to show, I finally realized that I have other things to think about"

"Like what" Walker said, happy that Alex was happier.

"Like the baby. And staying healthy so the baby is healthy. Like not letting a ghost ruin my life. I mean after the baby is born, I still want to find out if you're the father, but I can't worry about that now. It's five months away" Alex told him.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you're back to your old self. I've missed you" Walker told her.

"What did you miss?" Alex asked wanting to know what he would say.

"Let's see. Where to start. I missed your confidence and your independence. I missed your smile. You can brighten a room with that smile of yours. Your smile always makes me feel better after a long day of work and it lifts my spirits when I'm down. Your smile used to make my heart skip a beat. And now that we're married, I think my heart skips two beats when you smile at me. I also missed your blue eyes. I missed seeing them dry and not filled with tears. I hated seeing you cry all the time and not knowing what to do. It ripped at my heart. I started to wonder where those blue eyes of yours had gone. Why had redness suddenly changed the eyes that fill my life and always make me smile when I see them? You know, your eyes are the same color as the sky. And I really missed your laugh. You have a great laugh and I missed hearing it so much. I always loved that you wouldn't let a day go by without laughing. And I know you were laughing at me some of time. But I never mined. I was just happy I got to hear you laugh. And I'm really glad to see you happier. That's what I missed the most. Seeing you happy and so full of life. I missed your upbeat attitude. I mean you were still the same Alex, the one I'm so madly in love with, but it was like you were hiding and I hated that I couldn't get in" Walker told Alex and everything he said to her came from the very bottom of his heart that was only filled with love for Alex.

"Well, I'm glad I'm back to. I don't know if I'm completely back to my old self, but I'm close. I love you Walker. Thank you for being here for me" Alex told him.

"Any time sweetie. I love you too" Walker then gave her a long lingering kiss. After about a minute he realized he still didn't know something. "Alex when are we going to tell them?" Walker asked he while he caught his breath.

"Later. We'll have them over for dinner and tell them then" Alex told him. Alex then continued the kiss that Walker had stopped in the middle of.

-------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Alex called Trivette at Ranger Headquarters.

"Trivette" Trivette said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Jimmy" Alex greeted him from the other end.

"Hello Alex. You need something" Trivette asked knowing that both Walker and Alex had managed to get the same day off for once.

"I don't need anything. But I have a question" Alex told him.

"I hope I have an answer" Trivette said.

"Would you like to come over for dinner later?" Alex asked him.

"Sure" Trivette told her, it wasn't the kind of question he thought it would be, so his brain was now moving trying to figure out what was behind dinner.

"Will you ask Syd and Gage?"

Trivette then asked Sydney and Gage.

"They said yes. What time should we be there?"

"Around six"

"Okay, see you them. Bye Alex"

"Bye Jimmy" Alex told him.

Trivette hung up the phone.

"You know, Alex seemed happier on the phone" Trivette hold Sydney and Gage.

"Really" Gage said a little surprised.

"Ya"

"Well maybe she feeling better" Sydney told the boys.

"I guess we'll find out at dinner" Trivette said and went back to work.

---------------------------------------

Trivette, Sydney, and Gage arrived at the ranch a little before six that night. Alex greeted them and one look at her told them she was feeling much better.

"Hi" Alex said as she opened the door. Walker came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hi" Walker greeted them.

"Hello Alex, Walker" Trivette was the first to speak up.

"Ya hi" Gage said quickly.

"Hi guys. Thanks for having us over" Sydney said as she thanked them.

"Well, thanks for coming" Alex said "Come in. Dinner is almost ready"

In a few minutes dinner was ready. They said blessings and started eating.

"So, Alex. You look like you're feeling better" Trivette started the conversation.

"I am. Much better" Alex told him.

"Any reason why?" Gage asked.

"Well…" Alex stopped mid-sentence and looked at Walker. Her eyes told him to say something.

"There is reason, but you guys have to wait" Walker said and the look in Alex's eyes told him that she was thankful for him bailing her out so she wouldn't have to say anything right now over dinner.

"Wait till when" Sydney asked.

"Till we finish eating" Walker told all of them.

"Okay" Sydney said and went back to her dinner.

About ten minutes later, everyone had finished eating and they were all helping out with the dishes. When they had finished, Trivette, Sydney, and Gage went into the living. Walker and Alex joined them a minute later hand in hand.

"Everyone" Walker started "Alex and I have an announcement to make"

Trivette, Sydney, and Gage stopped talking and looked at Walker and Alex.

"We're…we're…" Alex started but she was once again having trouble finishing her sentence.

"You're what Alex?" Trivette asked.

Alex looked at Walker who smiled reassuringly. "We're going to have a baby" Alex finally got out.

"Congratulations" Sydney was the first to say anything after everything was quiet for a while. Mostly, due to shock.

"I'm so happy for you" Trivette told them.

"Congrats" Gage said next.

"So when are you due?" Sydney asked.

"The end of May" Alex told them.

Walker knew what they were thinking and one look from him told them not to say it. The rest of the night was spent talking. Around nine, Sydney, Gage, and Trivette decided it was time to go home. After they left, Walker and Alex spent a few minutes talking before going to bed.

"Walker, do you think they want to know?" Alex asked Walker.

"Know what?" Walker questioned her.

"About him and the baby" Alex told him.

"Of course not" Walker said, but he was sure of that himself.

"Are you sure? I mean I would want to know. But I wouldn't ask" Alex told him. She was being honest; she would want to know but wouldn't say a thing.

"Why wouldn't you ask?" Walker asked Alex.

"Because I respect other people's feelings and wouldn't want to cause them more pain" Alex told him.

"Do you think that's what Syd and Gage and Trivette were doing?" Walker asked Alex another question.

"Maybe"

"I think so. I think they love and respect and care about you like I do. I also think they're as protective of you as you are of them. They aren't going to cause you to re-live something they know you to forget" Walker said and gave her a kiss before he continued. "But if you want to talk to them, you know they'll listen"

"I love you Walker"

"I love you too Alex. Now let's go to bed. You look like you're going to fall asleep" Walker told her.

"I feel like I'm going to" Alex replied.

"Then how about I carry you to bed" Walker stood up and picked up Alex before she had a chance to say anything. Walker then carried Alex off to bed.

-------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? I hope you like this chapter. I'm in the process of writing chapter four. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. When Walker's Away

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

And now to the Reviewers:

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: Hope this wasn't to long to wait for an update. And don't worry. I'll continue to do WAM stories after this one.

Space-Case7029: Have Walker tell the other three? We'll see.

gem77: Glad you thought it was a good chapter and I'm happy you enjoyed it.

anabuhnahnuh: Yeah, Alex had to tell everyone sooner or later. I'll think about continuing it after the baby is born, if I can come up with a good story line.

Stephykatz: Glad to hear you like that Alex is acting like her old self. Here's the next chapter.

sn855850: I'm glad you like the way I had Alex resolve her inner conflict about he baby.

Thank you to all the Reviewers. I enjoyed hearing what you had to say.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- When Walker's Away

Three months had since come and gone since Walker and Alex had told everyone about the baby. Alex was now seven months pregnant. Walker had just got a new assignment and wasn't sure if he wanted to take it because he would be undercover for about a week; more or less.

"I'll be fine" Alex told Walker for what seemed like the hundredth time. Alex had been trying to talk Walker into going undercover now because she was farther away from her due date.

"I know you'll be fine, I just don't want to leave you" Walker said as he took her in his arms and then he added "I love you Alex and I just want you and the baby to be safe"

"Walker, I'd rather have you go undercover how then when I'm closer to my due date" Alex told him yet again.

"I know, I know. It's just the thought of you being alone in this big house worries me. What if you need me or something happens to you and I'm not here?" Walker asked. It was now becoming normal for Walker to worry about Alex more then he used to. Not that he didn't always worry about her, but Alex being pregnant had made Walker a little more protective of her.

"Then Jimmy said her would help out. All I have to do is ask. Okay. I'll be fine. Jimmy, Sydney, and Gage will all be watching me. Okay so please don't worry. I won't work to hard and I won't over due anything. Okay. Trust me. I won't do anything to hurt myself or the baby" Alex told Walker, trying to get him to stop worrying.

"I know you won't. But it won't stop me from worrying" Walker said.

"Well don't worry too much. I want you back in one piece. And you need to think about what you're doing. I don't want you to get killed because you're thinking about me and our baby" Alex told him. Alex had started calling the baby 'our baby' a few weeks ago. Alex used it as another way not to think about him.

"Okay" Walker said, finally realizing that Alex was right.

"You want to go to bed now? You have to leave in the morning" Alex said, feeling her eye lids growing heavier.

"I would sleep, but I think I would rather watch you sleep" Walker told her and smiled that special smile he saved for her and her alone.

"Whatever you say, as long as you go to sleep sometime tonight. You need your rest for you will be ready"

"I love you Alex" Walker told her.

"I love you too Walker" Alex said and gave him a long kiss before they headed off to bed.

--------------------------------

Walker was up by five the next morning. He turned off the alarm when he got up. Walker had decided days ago he would make Alex breakfast-in-bed and let her sleep in before he left. He went to take a shower and 30 minutes later Walker arrived with breakfast. He sat it on the dresser so he could wake Alex with a kiss.

"What time is it?" Alex asked as she started to wake after Walker kissed her.

"A little after 5:30. You feel like breakfast with me before I leave?" Walker asked.

"Sure" Alex said as she sat up in bed.

"Good. It's all ready" Walker went over to the dresser and got Alex's breakfast for her. Alex waited to eat while Walker when downstairs to get his.

They sat in bed eating their breakfast and enjoying each other's company. They knew soon Walker would be gone and neither was excited about being apart.

Walker and Alex weren't apart for more than a minute all morning. They both wanted to be around each other as much as possible. At seven, Walker and Alex left for work, in separate cars for once. Alex had to be in court at nine and had a little more to go over. Walker was only stopping by Ranger Headquarters for a minute.

--------------------------------

Alex's first night without Walker was way harder then she thought it would be. Walker and Alex hadn't spent a night apart since they got married. Alex now found the ranch was lonely without her Cowboy. Alex knew Trivette would be coming by in the morning to feed the horses, but what could she do till then.

Then on day six of Walker's undercover assignment, Trivette took Alex to dinner. Walker had asked him to when he had a chance. Walker didn't want Alex to spend every night alone.

Trivette picked Alex up a little after six. He pulled up to the ranch and knocked on the door.

"Hi" Alex greeted him.

"Hi. You ready?" Trivette asked as Alex opened the door.

"Yea. Thanks for giving me something to do tonight. I know Walker put you up to it, but thanks Jimmy" Alex told him.

"Anytime. Sorry it took so long for me to get back over here. Syd and Gage were going to stop by, but we've been so busy getting ready for the bust tomorrow and all"

"It's fine. Really. I needed the time to think things through. You know. Think about the past seven months and all I've been through. And I realized how much you've all been there for me. You guys mean the world to me, and of course Walker does too. I just can't wait till he gets back tomorrow. I miss him" Alex said and they walked to Trivette's car.

"I know. And I'm sure he misses you just as much. Now how about dinner"

Alex smiled and got into his car.

After dinner, Trivette took Alex to the store, another favor for Walker. Walker had asked Trivette to because he didn't want Alex lifting anything to heavy. So Trivette had had to it.

But a few minutes after walking in, something was wrong. Alex was having pains in her lower abdomen.

"I'm fine" Alex told Trivette when she saw the concerned look on his face. "Just an upset stomach. Something I ate" Alex said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Trivette asked, still worried and not sure if Alex was telling him the whole truth.

"Yes. Can you just check out and I'll meet you when I catch my breathe"

"Are you 100 sure you're fine"

"Yes. Okay. I'll meet you in a minute. Just stop worrying so much, you're starting to sound like Walker" Alex said, trying to get Trivette to stop worrying about her.

Trivette hadn't got more then 10 feet away when Alex started to fall to the floor. Trivette just barely got to Alex before she hit the floor. He gently helped her sit on the floor. Alex grabbed his hand. Trivette knew something was wrong. Really wrong.

"Alex. Alex, talk to me. What's wrong?" Trivette said trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"All Alex was able to get out were single words. "Pain…hurts…want…Walker… please…help…..me…….Jimmy………the……….pain……….to……….much……need………..Walker……..NOW!" Alex screamed out loud.

"It's okay Alex. Everything will be okay" Trivette told her, but he wasn't sure of it himself.

---------------------------

Trivette tried without success to reach Walker once they arrived at the hospital.

The doctors got Alex settled and about an hour later, Trivette was aloud in.

"How are you feeling?" Trivette asked when he walked in.

"Fine" Alex said sarcastically. She then continued. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I almost lost my baby, oh, and I don't have any idea were my husband is. I'm just dandy" Alex finished and Trivette knew by the tone of her voice that she was scared. Not only for herself, but for the baby too.

Trivette sat in silence, not sure what to say to make Alex feel better.

"So did you reach Walker?" Alex asked when Trivette didn't say anything.

"No, but he'll be here soon. Headquarters is trying to reach him, but they might not till morning" Trivette told her.

"Oh that's just wonderful. Walker's not here and I can't even protect my own baby" Alex said and Trivette heard the sadness in her voice.

"Hey. Why do you say that? You didn't know this would happen" Trivette said trying to cheer Alex up.

"But I should have. I should have taken better care of myself or ate better or something" Alex said as she started to cry. Now feeling guilty that she could have hurt her unborn child.

Trivette walked over to her bed and gave her a hug.

"Hey Alex. The baby's fine. You're fine. It'll all be okay. Why don't you try and get some sleep" Trivette said hoping that the sooner Alex went sleep the sooner Walker would be here.

"Okay Jimmy. Are you going to stay we me till Walker gets here?" Alex asked looking scared again.

"Do you want be to?"

"Yes. I don't want to be here by myself. I hate having to stay in the hospital"

"Okay. I'll be here when you wake up"

And with that Alex finally went to sleep.

-------------------------------

Alex awoke screaming Walker's name. Trivette was by her side in a minute.

"Alex, are you okay?" Trivette asked.

"No. I need Walker. I need him now" Alex said and Trivette could tell that something in Alex's dream had scared her.

"He's not here right now. Can I help?" Trivette asked hoping Alex would talk to him.

"Maybe"

"Okay. What should I do?"

"Listen. I want to talk to you about something I think you should know. Something in my dream that could come true" Alex started to pour her heart out to him.

"Okay. I can do that"

"Okay. You know how a few months ago I was acting weird and later you found out I was pregnant" Alex told him.

"Yea" Trivette said.

"Well, I had a nightmare about back then and I need to talk to Walker"

"About what?" Trivette asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

"The baby" Alex answered.

"What about the baby?"

"Him" Alex continued to give him short answers.

"Him who? LaRue?" Trivette continued to ask questions.

"Yea" Alex gave another one word answer.

"What does LaRue have to do with the baby?" Trivette asked.

Silence filled the room.

"Alex, please talk to me. Please" Trivette pleaded, still wanting to help.

Silence. Trivette thought for a while. Going through events and dates as quick as he could in his head. He thought about all the dates when LaRue had turned up unwanted and he then thought about the baby and everything Walker and Ale had told them. He then put it together.

"Alex" Trivette started to say something. He just hoped it came out of his mouth right. "Is there a chance the baby is LaRue's?" Trivette asked.

Alex nodded.

"And in your dream, that's what happened" Trivette continued to put it together.

Alex nodded and this time started to cry.

Trivette put his arms around her before he continued. "And now you need to talk to Walker because you're scared" Trivette was trying to comfort Alex.

Again Alex nodded.

"Alex, look at me please"

Alex looked up. "What?" she asked him.

"Alex, you're strong. In mind and in spirit. You know Walker will always be there for you and the baby. And you now in your heart Walker is the father. Okay. And soon Walker will be here and everything will be okay" Trivette said reassuringly.

"How do you know? How is everyone so sure? After all I've been through, I was strong. I was a basket case, but I was strong. But Jimmy, I almost lost my baby yesterday. It's my job to protect this child and I couldn't. And now they're putting me on bed rest. And now that I think about it, I have one question and knowing the answer is the only thing that will make me feel better. Where's Walker?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. He should have been her by now. So I just don't know Alex"

------------------------------------

So what do you guys think of this chapter? I'll try to get the next chapter up before Wednesday, but if I don't I'm sorry to say it'll be at least a week before the next chapter is up. Sorry, but I have exams next week. Wish me luck.


	5. Getting Home

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

Now to the Reviewers:

Stephykatz: I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I hope you do well on the ACT. I don't have to take it until next year, but after my exams this week I take the MEAP the following week and if I do good and pass every section, I can take college classes next year. Hope you like this chapter and hope you do good on the ACT.

Space-Case7029: Yes not knowing where Walker is is getting on Alex's nerves. Read and you will find out where Walker is. Hope this wasn't too long to wait for more. And thanks for wishing me good luck on my exams (I need it when it comes to biology)

WaLkErAnDaLeX: Sorry no baby yet. But I promise the baby will be born soon. I already have an idea for that part of my story and I think you will all like it very much. I'm glad you are enjoying it.

anabuhnahnuh: Glad you really liked my last chapter. Read and you shall see what happens to Walker and where he is. And I'm glad you think that my story is getting better. Thanks for the long review.

Author's Note: I meant to get this chapter up earlier but I had a youth party to go to at my youth leader's house. I had finished writing it, but I didn't have time to post. Well I guess I'll look on the bright side, I got this chapter typed and up before I had to spend hours studying for exams. I hope you all like this chapter because it'll be a few days before I'm able to get another one up. So enjoy

------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Getting Home

"Trivette, where's Walker?" Alex asked again a few hours later.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out" Trivette told her and reached for the phone.

Trivette called Ranger Headquarters and ended up talking to Sydney.

"Ranger Cooke" Sydney spoke into the phone.

"Syd, its Trivette. I need…" Trivette was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"Trivette, where are you. No one's been able to reach you or Alex. We're all worried about you two" Sydney told him.

"I'm fine and Alex will be. Hey has Walker come in yet or called at least?" Trivette asked her.

"No and what's wrong with Alex?" Sydney asked suddenly worried about her friend.

"She had a little scare last night with the baby. She's okay now; they put her on bed rest until the baby is born. She'll be better once Walker gets here. Can you try and find him? I promised Alex I wouldn't leave her until Walker got here" Trivette explained to her.

"Sure. Anything else I can do to help, just let me know"

"Okay. And just so you know, I already have people trying to reach Walker" Trivette started to speak softer realizing Alex was listening and not wanting to scare her "but so far they haven't been able to. I think that something happened to him"

"Like what?" Sydney questioned him.

"I don't know. Call it Cherokee, but something's not right here"

"Okay I'll look into it. I'll get Gage to help me"

"Thanks Syd. I'll call back later" And with that Trivette hung up the phone.

"Has anyone heard anything from Walker?" Alex asked when Trivette hung up the phone.

"Not yet, but he's due back any second" Trivette thought, trying to reassure Alex that everything was fine.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Walker was facing problems of his own. One of the drug dealers had recognized him and he was now being help hostage while they figured out what to do with him. Walker knew he was due back today and knowing his he hoped that someone would come for him…before it was too late. Just then one of the drug dealers walked in.

"Well, well, well. Smith was telling the truth. If it isn't the famous Ranger Cordell Walker."

Walker studied the guy over. He recognized him as Stevens, a guy he had arrested a few years back.

"What to do with you. That is the question" Stevens thought out loud. "While until we come up with something good, we'll just have to drug you" Stevens took out a needle and stuck it in Walker's arm. "Let's see if you are still willing to fight after that" Stevens kicked him and left Walker alone in the cold, wet, dark cell he had been living in for the past few days.

Walker's mind was full of thoughts of Alex. Would he live to see their baby born? Or to tell Alex just once more that he loved her? And finally the drug kicked in, causing Walker to travel to a different world.

----------------------------------

Sydney looked up when Gage came in. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the office.

"Hey. What's the big idea?" Gage asked, not knowing what had gotten into Sydney.

"We have to find Walker. Now" Sydney told him.

"He'll be back in a few hours"

"No. Something's wrong. No one can reach him and it's not like him to be away for longer then he has to. Especially now that Alex is pregnant. He would have called if he were going to be late"

"Maybe he couldn't"

"We still have to find out what happened to him. I promised Trivette I would. Alex wants him" Sydney then went on to explain to him what Trivette had told her when he called. They were soon at work trying to locate Walker.

--------------------------

A few hours had pasted and still no Walker. Alex was now becoming really worried about Walker. So once again she asked Trivette what was going on.

"Jimmy, where's Walker? I want him and I want to go home" Alex told him.

"You can't go home yet. The doctors want to make sure you are okay and you won't have another scare before sending you home"

"You didn't answer my question. Where's Walker?"

Trivette sat silent trying to figure out if he should tell Alex the full-truth or half-truth. He didn't want Alex to worry, but what was he going to tell her.

"Jimmy, is Walker hurt"

Still Jimmy said nothing. He was still collecting his thoughts.

"Is he?"

Nothing still.

"Jimmy is Walker hurt or do you just not know where he is?" Alex questioned him, hoping he would tell her what was going on.

But when Trivette still said nothing, Alex had no choice but to threaten him with something.

"Jimmy, either you tell me what is going on or I'll call around and find out what's going on. I don't care how long it takes me. I want to know where my husband is. Now"

Trivette finally found his voice. "I don't know how to tell you this Alex"

"Then just say it. Please Jimmy" Alex pleaded with him.

"Alex, no one knows where Walker is. We haven't been able to reach him"

Alex was at a lost of words.

"Alex, are you okay?" Trivette asked.

"I will be or at least I will be eventually. I just don't know what's wrong with the world. After everything that happened yesterday and now no one knows where my husband it. Jimmy, promise me you'll find him. Please. I need Walker to be here with me for the rest of this pregnancy. I can't do it without him" Alex said as she started to cry.

"Don't worry Alex. We'll find him. I promise" Trivette told her as he gave her a hug.

------------------------------------

Lucky for Walker all Stevens knew about drugs was dealing them, but whatever drug he gave Walker hadn't lasted to long. Walker sat up. He started having a weird feeling that he hadn't had in a long time. It was the feeling that Alex needed him. And Walker was determined to get to her. He wasn't sure why Alex needed him, but he was sure that she did.

Just then Stevens came back into Walker's 'cell' He was alone so Walker used this as his chance to get out of that place and make his way made to Alex. Stevens approached Walker with another needle in his hands, but this time Walker was ready. He kicked the needle out of Stevens hand before proceeding to knocking him out. Walker picked up Stevens gun and very slowly and quietly made his way out into the hall. The hall was deserted. Walker was glad. It seemed that the other rangers were still going to be able to make the bust. Walker headed out the front door a few minutes later. He grabbed the keys to one of the cars parked in the front yard and then hopped in and started back towards Dallas, hoping not to run into anyone on his way back.

----------------------------------

Walker was right in thinking that the other rangers were going to continue on with the bust. Sydney and Gage, not having a clue as to where to go (all the leads they had gotten had come up empty) and were hoping that the bust would be the key to finding out if Walker was in trouble or just hadn't been able to contact them.

But after the bust, Sydney and Gage quickly lost hope that Walker wasn't in any trouble. They couldn't find Walker in the bunch of guys. So once again they headed back to Ranger Headquarters. This time to try and get the guys to talk.

Two hours later at Ranger Headquarters…

"Anything?" Sydney asked as she saw Gage walk back in the office.

"Nothing. They all say they have no idea what we're talking about" Gage told her.

"Gage what are we going to do? We have to find Walker. What are we going to do? We have nothing to go on"

"I guess we have to wait and hope for a lead. So we get to play the 'waiting game once again'" Gage told her.

----------------------------------

Walker was halfway to Dallas when he ran out of gas. There wasn't a town within miles and Walker had no choice but to walk and hope he came upon a house or at least a pay phone.

And so Walker sat off with one thought in his mind; to get back to Dallas. Walker thought of how lucky he was that Stevens hadn't given him to much of that drug and hadn't beaten him up to bad. True some parts of his body still hurt pretty bad and the thought of lying down and going to sleep was overpowering. In fact if he wasn't so determined to get back to Alex, Walker was sure he would have. He was sure that by now everyone knew he was missing; it was just a matter of how long it took for them to head out to Stevens' house and hopefully find him before they got there. But the energy was slowly draining out of Walker's tried and battered body. He soon found himself falling to the ground; the drug must have been more powerful then he thought. Walker's last thought was of Alex and the baby and how all he wanted to do was hold Alex in his arms and tell her he loved her. And with that final thought, all the energy Walker thought was in him was drained out and Walker slipped into darkness once again.

---------------------------

"Come on, just give him up, where's Walker being held" Gage tried to get it out of Smith for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"And what's in it for me" Smith questioned in a smart mouth voice.

"If you tell us where he is, you get immunity and you won't get charged with the kidnapping of a peace officer" Gage said, hoping something would he said would get Smith to give Stevens up.

"I DIDN'T KIDNAP A PEACE OFFICER" Smith yelled.

"But you know where he's being held and the courts will look at that too. But if you tell me where he is, they will take that into consideration and you won't be in jail for a long" Gage tried to convince him.

"How long will I be in jail" Smith asked.

It was Sydney who answered this time. "5-10 years. Mainly for all the drug deals and stuff you've been involved in"

"5-10 years" Smith repeated.

"It's either 5-10 or 15-20. Because they will find something else to charge you with" Sydney told him.

"So I'll only be in jail for 5 years" Smith said.

"5-10 but that's only if you tell us where Walker is" Sydney explained to him.

Sydney and Gage could tell by the look on Smith's face that he was thinking it over. Finally he spoke.

"Fine, he's at Stevens' house. 1526 Northwest Street a little outside of Austin. I'd say about 15 minutes east of Austin maybe 20 depending on traffic. But last I heard Walker had escaped so there's no telling where he is now"

And with that Sydney and Gage were off to Austin. Gage stopped and told another ranger what to do with Smith, but then they were off.

---------------------------

"Okay… Thanks Syd…Good luck…Bye" Trivette spoke into the phone and then looked up to find Alex looking at him once again.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Sydney and Gage have a possible location on Walker. They know what area he's in and they're starting a search party right now. So by the end of the night, with any luck, Walker will be here. And I know how much that will make you happy"

"As long as he's not hurt. Now can you do me a favor?" Alex said before she continued. "Go and talk to my doctor and see if you can find out when I can get out of here. They already told me what happened and that I was having contractions and they got them to stop because the baby isn't ready to be born yet. I know I have to be on best rest until the baby is born so it doesn't happen again. What I don't know is when I can leave the hospital. So, Jimmy please go find out. I know everything but when I can leave" Alex finished, making sure he knew what she wanted to know and repeating herself several times.

"Okay Alex. I'll see what I can do" Trivette told her.

Trivette returned 15 minutes later with no luck. "Sorry Alex. They want to keep you here until 8 tonight. They said they wanted to make sure a full day could go by without it happening again. But look on the bright side"

"What bright side" Alex asked. She really hated hospitals and having to stay in one was not what she thought of as a good day.

"That if all goes well, Walker will be here in time to take you home" Trivette said hoping to get a smile out of Alex, but he was unsuccessful.

----------------------------

"Come on Gage, we have to keep looking" Sydney told him.

"Sydney, remind me again why we're looking in this field and not along the road" Gage replied.

"Because a guy said he saw someone matching Walker's description walking this way earlier today. He said he thought he saw him head into the field, which makes a little sense. If it were going to take Walker a few days to get back, he would probably go into the field, especially if he didn't know who was following him" Sydney finished explaining to Gage for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Okay, okay. But what are we looking for?" Gage asked.

"Anything that could lead us to Walker. Any footprint, any anything. Walker's got to be out here"

"Fine. Hey what's that over there" Gage point to a spot in the field that looked lower then everything around it.

"I don't know, but lets go find out" Sydney said as she and Gage started towards the spot.

It wasn't Walker, but it looked like someone had been sleeping there. Just then they heard someone come up behind them. Sydney and Gage drew out their guns and turned around.

It took them a minute to realize who it was.

"Walker?" Sydney said blankly.

"What? Oh it you guys. It's so good to see you" Walker said.

"Walker, what happened to you? You look horrible" Gage spoke up.

Walker went on to explain to them what had happened since he went undercover. When he was finished, Sydney and Gage didn't know what to say. Walker seemed to have proven once again that he was the toughest ranger in Texas.

"Okay. Well we'll take you to the hospital and get you checked out" Sydney told him.

"No. I have to get to Alex" Walker told them.

"We know. She's at the hospital to. And she wants you" Sydney told him.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Walker asked.

"We'll explain on the way home Walker. Syd are you going to call Trivette and let him know Walker's okay?" Gage asked.

"I can't" Sydney said as she took out her phone and looked at it. "The battery's dead. Do you have yours Gage?" Sydney asked him.

"No. You had yours so I didn't bring mine" Gage told her.

"Walker, you wouldn't happen to have found a phone anywhere around here did you?" Sydney now asked Walker.

"No. If I would have I would have been home hours ago. Well after that drug wore off" Walker said.

"Well I guess we'll just have to surprise them at the hospital after Walker gets checked out" Sydney declared.

"I'm not getting checked out before I see Alex" Walker said.

"Walker you have to get checked out. It'll take 5 minutes. I'm not going to have Alex kill me because you might be hurt and I can't talk you into getting checked out"

"Fine I'll get checked over a couple of minutes. But there's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine" Walker said. He wanted to see Alex, but knew Alex would be mad at him for not letting the doctor check him over.

So with that, Walker, Sydney, and Gage all started walking to the car 5 miles away.

-------------------------------

At seven-o-clock, Trivette tried to get a hold of Sydney again. He had tried earlier and hadn't gotten through.

"Anything?" Alex asked Trivette when he hung up the phone.

"Nothing. Sydney's isn't working and Gage isn't answering his phone"

"I hope nothing happened to them" Alex said worried.

"I'm sure nothing happened to them Alex. They're all strong and have brains. They aren't going to do anything stupid and Walker is going to do anything it takes to get back here" Trivette told her reassuringly.

"I know. I just wish I knew where they were"

------------------------------------

Okay. There's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I won't be writing for a few days because I need to study for my exams and write a paper (that I've barely started). So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to get it up as soon as I could. I probably won't post again until after I take my exams on Thursday and Friday. Again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Making Alex Happy

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

Now to the Reviewers:

Space-Case7029: You'll soon see Alex's reaction when Walker arrives. I hope you like it.

sn855850: Happy to hear you liked the cell phone scene. Here's the next chapter. Hope it wasn't too long to wait.

Stephykatz: Glad to hear you thought it was a good chapter.

anabuhnahnuh: Yes you were right it what you thought would happen with Walker. And I did fine on my exams.

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: I'm happy you liked it a whole lot. The birth of their baby will happen soon.

Thank you to all the Reviewers. I enjoyed reading what you all had to say.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who wished me good luck on my exams. I did fine. They weren't as hard as my teachers made them sound. I passed both of the ones I took on Thursday and the one I took today was really easy. Now if only I could get through MEAP testing then my life might be back to normal. Well that and after I take PLAN (something like the ACT that my school is making me take) then I promise I will try to post sooner. Well anyway thanks for wishing me good luck and anyone who had exams like I did, I hope you did fine. Now onto the story.

----------------------------------

Chapter 6- Making Alex Happy

"Trivette where's Walker" Alex asked a few hours later.

"I don't know Alex. I can't reach Sydney or Gage on the radio and their cell phones aren't working. Headquarters doesn't have any idea where they are. I just don't know Alex" Trivette said while trying to think if there was anything he could do to find Walker, Sydney, and Gage.

Little did they know that Walker, Sydney, and Gage had just arrived at the hospital. Walker was getting checked out and wasn't in a happy mood about it.

"Stop poking me" Walker said to the doctor for the hundredth time.

"I'm just trying to make sure you're okay" his doctor told him. Walker's doctor was used to him always being in a hurry.

"Will you hurry up? I have to go see my wife" Walker said impatiently.

"I'm almost done okay. I just need to check and draw a little blood to make sure that the drug didn't get into your bloodstream. And if you sit still and stop talking I'll be done a lot sooner" Walker's doctor told him. As much as he was used to Walker acting like this by now, he still tried to get Walker to stay still.

"Walker do you want me to go let Alex know you're alright?" Sydney asked him trying to think of something she could do to help need Walker calm.

"No. I want to surprise her and I want to be the one to tell her I'm alright" Walker said. He was happy Sydney had offered but he wanted to tell Alex. "Where's Gage anyway?" Walker asked her.

"In the cafeteria. He's hungry. Where else would he be?" Sydney told him.

"Okay Walker. You're free to go" his doctor told him a few minutes later.

"Thank you" Walker said as he took off to the 5th floor to find Alex.

Walker arrived on the 5th floor about a minute later. He was told by a nurse that Alex was in room number 523. So Walker headed down the hall to find her.

"Trivette I want to know where Walker is right now" was what Walker heard coming from Alex's mouth as he approached the door.

Walker was going to let Trivette answer, but instead he did. "I'm right here" Walker said as he walked into Alex's room. Alex smiled for the first time in days as Walker walked over to her bed. The relief on Alex's face came shining through her face as Walker walked into the room and gave her a hug followed quickly by a kiss. Trivette stepped out of the room so Walker and Alex could be alone.

"Walker. Thank God. Where have you been? I've missed you. No one had any idea where you were. I love you Walker and don't ever do anything like that to me again" Alex said as she started to cry.

"Hey Alex its okay. I'm right here. I love you too sweetheart. I'm sorry you were so scared but I promise I will never let anything happen to me. Okay" Walker said as he dried Alex's tears. "Are you okay?" He asked when Alex's tears started to stop.

"No I'm not. I almost lost the baby and I've been put on bed rest and I missed you and I just want to go home" Alex said as the thought of what had happened to her in the past few days brought tears to her eyes.

Walker held Alex while she cried. Letting her release all the anger and frustration and sadness that she had kept locked up inside of herself for the past few day. "It's okay Alex. It'll all be just fine. The baby's okay. You're okay. I'm okay. We're all okay. Everything is going to be just fine" Walker kept repeating to Alex and would continue to repeat to her as long as he needed to.

"Okay. I'll be okay. But can you do me a favor honey?" Alex asked him.

"Sure you just name it" Walker said as he wiped the last of Alex's tears away.

"I need you to talk to my doctor. Find out when I can go home. I know I have to stay off my feet, but I want to go home. Now. But first I want you to tell me where you've been" Alex told him and Walker knowing how much she hated being in the hospital went off to find her doctor after he told Alex about his latest adventure.

While Walker was talking to Alex's doctor, Sydney and Gage went to see how Alex was. Trivette had left shortly after Walker had arrived. He promised to come back but he wanted to get a clean set of clothes and as he had put it 'some _real_ sleep'

"Are you okay?" Sydney had asked as she came in. "Trivette told us what happened. We've been so worried about you"

"I'm fine. Now that Walker's here and I know the baby is okay" Alex told her friend.

"Are you sure?" Gage asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I have Walker back home where he belongs and I have great friends and the baby's going to be fine" Alex told him.

"And you are going to love me" Walker said as he walked into the room.

"I already do. What did you do sweetie?" Alex asked. She was happier and she knew it was showing through on her face.

"I talked to your doctor" Walker told her as Sydney and Gage left saying they'd come back later.

"And…"Alex said waiting for Walker to tell her.

"And you aren't aloud on your feet for more than 5 minutes a day. And for the next week you have to stay home in bed. So I'll stay with you and get Trivette to cover for me. After next week you can go back to work, but I have to carry you where you need to go. And if you need something ask Abby, I'm sure she'll get it for you. But you aren't aloud to have court because that would require you to stand for longer than you can. You can work on cases on stuff and your doctor said that if in a few weeks there are no signs of you having contractions early again, that you will be aloud to stand for a little longer" Walker told her.

"That's my only choice" Alex said.

"Yes" Walker told her.

"Okay, but I don't want you to miss work to take care of me" Alex said. She was starting to feel too dependent and everyone knew that the assistant district attorney was anything but dependent. Alex had proved time and time again over the years how independent she was and she hated the lost of all her independence.

"But I want to take care of you sweetheart" Walker told her.

Little did Walker know what he had just gotten himself into.

----------------------------

Walker's first few days taking care of Alex were about as easy as they could be. As long was Walker wasn't far away, Alex was fine. Walker spent most of his time in their bedroom with Alex or getting what she needed. He went out to feed the horses before Alex got up in the morning. Then he would spend the rest of the day with Alex. About half way through the week Walker had to run to the store. Alex had promised that she would be just fine and after checking to make sure she was for the hundredth time, Walker finally left.

Walker called a few minutes after he left to make sure Alex was fine. And again a few minutes after that. Alex knew he meant well, but truth be told, it was getting annoying.

"Alex, are you sure you're okay by yourself?" Walker asked as he called for the fourth time.

"Yes, Walker I'm just fine. You'll only be gone an hour and I'm fine. Everything I might need is within reach because you made sure of that. Okay now please I know you mean well, but the sooner you hang up the sooner you can get home. Okay sweetie" Alex told him, trying again to calm he down. She was a big girl and could take care of herself, even if she wasn't aloud out of bed for more then 5 minutes.

"Okay. You're right. I love you Alex" Walker told her.

"I love you too Cowboy. See you soon"

"Okay bye"

"Bye Walker" Alex told him and he finally hung up the phone.

Walker arrived home about an hour later. He sat the groceries down on the kitchen table and headed up the stairs to check on Alex. He was going to take care of them as soon as he checked on Alex. As Walker got to the top of the stairs, he found Alex trying to reach the top shelf of the closet. Walker walked over to her.

"Hi Alex" Walker said as he picked up Alex and carried her back to their bedroom.

"Walker put me down" Alex said as she tried to get out of his arms. "What do you think you're doing?" she added.

"I'm getting you off your feet. I thought you said you had everything you needed" Walker said to her.

"I did, but I out cold and wanted a blanket" Alex told him as Walker sat down on the bed and sat Alex on his lap.

"You have a blanket. I made sure you had one before I left" Walker replied.

"I know I had that blanket, but I wanted the Cherokee one in the closet. That one's warmer" Alex said to him.

"I'll get it" Walker said as he got up and sat Alex on the bed. He returned a minute later with the blanket. "There you go" Walker said as he handed the blanket to her.

"Thank you, but I could have gotten it myself" Alex said a little annoyed.

"I know but you said you wanted to take a shower today and you can't do that if you use up your whole 5 minutes of standing time getting a blanket" Walker said and he realized his protective nature was coming through.

"Fine okay. I mean just because I'm a prisoner in my own home doesn't mean I can't do anything for myself" Alex said and Walker could tell she was trying to hold back the tears.

"I never said you can't do things by yourself" Walker said hoping that Alex wouldn't start crying again.

"You have no idea how I feel" Alex said and Walker hopes were soon gone as Alex started to cry. Walker sat down on the bed and held her as she continued. "I can't move, I have to stay in bed, on top of that I'm huge and you have to do everything for me. Well except carry the baby. Okay I've lost all of my independence because my doctor put me on bed rest. Okay. You have no idea how I feel" Alex said through her tears.

Walker thought about his reply for a minute. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and cause Alex to cry more. Finally he knew what to say. He had to say the magic words 'you're right' and that's what came out of his mouth. "You're right Alex. I don't have any idea how you feel and I never will. And if I could I would carry our child for you. But I can't. I can only try to make things easier on you. And no matter what Alex, you will never lose you independence. You are very independent and a strong. Just because you're on bed rest, it doesn't mean you're not independent. Okay. Right now our child is depending on you and just because you have to depend on me a little more doesn't mean you've lost any of the independence that you had the day I met you. Okay remember 'for better or worse' I'm here for you Alex. I love you" Walker told her as Alex looked up at him. Walker started wiping away her tears.

"I love you too" Alex said as she stopped crying, Walker's words were sinking in. For now, Alex was fine.

But by day five of bed rest, Alex was anything but fine. Alex was starting to grow restless because she had nothing to do. Walker was trying to take care of Alex and make her happy, but he wasn't having much luck. He knew Alex was bored out of her mind and needed something to do. But what could Alex do if she was on bed rest? Walker thought and he finally had an idea when Alex asked for something to do for the hundredth time.

"Come on Walker. I need something to do. Anything" Alex told him again.

"What do you want to do?" Walker asked her.

"Anything. I don't care. I just need something to do. Please" Alex pleaded with him.

"How about if I go downstairs and get the book you have with all the paint samples in it. You could pick out the color of the baby's room" Walker said as the idea came into his head.

"Okay. At least it's something to do. Wait, but how am I going to help decorate the baby's room? I'm on bed rest and can't get up" Alex asked him.

"Tell you what. You tell me what you want done in the baby's room and I'll do it for you and the baby" Walker told Alex hoping it would make her happy.

"Are you sure?" Alex questioned him.

"Yea I'm sure"

"I guess I don't have a choice so okay" Alex told him.

A few hours later Alex had the color picked out. Little did Alex know, Walker had talked Alex's doctor into showing him the sonogram and he knew that the baby was a…

------------------------------------

A couple of hours later Trivette came over to see how Alex was doing.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Trivette asked Walker when he opened the door.

"Of course I'm sure. Alex is going to love this. And most of all it will make her happy and take her mind off of being on bed rest" Walker told him as they walked towards the stairs.

Trivette stopped. "Is Alex really that hard to live with lately?" He questioned Walker.

"She's not hard to live with because I love her, but she's not happy about being on bed rest at all. Trust me. This is going to make her a lot happier. Okay. You go on up and I'll be up in a minute" Walker told Trivette.

"Hi Alex" Trivette said as he walked into Walker and Alex's bedroom a couple of minutes later.

"Hi Jimmy. How are you?" Alex greeted him.

"I'm fine and you?" Trivette answered and then asked.

"I'll be better once I can get up and up again without worrying how long I've been on my feet. But that won't be till after the baby is born" Alex said and she sounded a little depressed.

"Are you okay?" Trivette asked a little worried about his friend.

"I'm fine"

"You don't sound fine. You sound sad and scared and like you just lost your best friend" Trivette said now a little concerned about her.

"I'll be fine. I mean I have to do it for the baby" Alex told him.

"Well I had to do something for you" Trivette said casually.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Alex asked him one question after another.

"Well you've been stuck with Walker for almost a week so…"

"So what?" Alex asked him another question.

"I'll be right back" Trivette told Alex as he left the room.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

Trivette didn't answer instead he left and came back a minute later with a small box.

"What's in the box?" Alex asked hoping to get an answer to this question.

"A surprise for you" Trivette simply stated.

Trivette gave Alex the box. She looked inside and found a kitten.

"I remember you saying you wanted a kitten once. And I thought it would be the perfect gift. I know you can't go and see Angel in the barn and you have nothing to do around here. Besides you should have someone around besides Walker"

"Hey. I heard that" Walker said as he walked into the room.

"What?" Trivette said blankly.

"Walker, look what Jimmy gave me" Alex said and Walker could tell by her voice that Alex was finally happier.

"Trivette, it's cute" Walker said as he looked at the tiny kitten in Alex's hand.

"Well I had to do something. We all want to see Alex happier and I think we finally found a way" Trivette told them.

"Thanks Jimmy. I'd give you a hug, but I can't get up" Alex told him. So Trivette walked over to the bed and gave Alex a hug.

"Anytime. Anything I can do, I will" Trivette said.

"Hey. I might take you up on that offer when Alex and I go back to work in a few days" Walker replied.

Walker smiled at his wife. She was happier, so he was happier. Now all he had to worry about was the last few days of Alex being on bed rest at home before they headed back to work.

If only Walker knew what they would find out at work that both he and Alex could have lived without knowing.

---------------------------------

Sorry to end the chapter right there. But I have to start my homework. I have to take the MEAP next week so I'm going to miss like two classes a day for four days and my teachers told me what I have to do so I have to get started on it. I'll write again soon. I hope. It all depends on how much I get done tonight. If I get a lot done I might have another chapter up before the school week starts. Other then that, sorry to say, it will be about a week. But I promise this story is going to get really good in about a chapter or two. Please read and review. Thanks.


	7. The Other One's Back

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

Now to the Reviewers:

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: Glad to hear you thought it was funny. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

anabuhnahnah: I can also see Alex flipping out over being on bed rest. Happy to hear you liked it.

Space-Case7029: Glad to hear you liked it. I'm wondering if you really know what the baby is going to be? But sorry you won't find out…yet.

Stephykatz: I hope you think that this story is getting better. Happy to hear you like it.

sn855850: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked Trivette's gift.

Thank you to all the Reviewers. I enjoyed reading what you all had to say. I was happy to hear you guys thought it was funny.

Author's Note: I tried getting this chapter up as quick as I could. I know you are enjoying this story and I didn't want to make you guys wait. So I got my homework done (well I still have a quiz to study for and a chapter to read) and I started typing. So here's the next chapter. The next one won't be up until Friday because like I've said I have MEAP testing next week. One more thing, Alex's kitten is really just like mine. Everything that her kitten does it what mine does, the only difference is the name. The name of Alex's kitten (you'll soon find out) is what I want to name my kitten, but my parents won't let me. So that's just a little background on why Trivette gave Alex a kitten.

Okay here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

----------------------------

Chapter 7: The Other One's Back

Over the next few days, Alex's kitten barely left her side. They quickly became two peas in a pod. Alex named the little gray and white kitten Chance. When asked by Walker why she named the kitten Chance, she told him it was because it was chance that she had even gotten the kitten. But most importantly there was a better 'chance' that the baby was his and she hoped it was. So 'Chance' just seemed to fit. Soon enough Alex had to leave Chance. She now wasn't crazy about going back to work, but Alex knew that she was on bed rest and couldn't take care of herself because she wasn't allowed on her feet. So Alex had to go back to work where she couldn't do much. Alex was mainly going to be research for cases and call around to get things for Walker, Trivette, Sydney, or Gage needed. Of course she had to do all of this from the couch in her office because if she couldn't be in bed the couch was the next best thing. Alex had finally agreed to all of this, so on Monday morning walker got up a few minutes before Alex so that when Alex did get up, he would be able to get her the things she needed before carrying her off to work. So Walker made breakfast before he carried Alex out to the truck and headed off to work.

"Walker, I can walk in on my own" Alex said as she opened the door and started to get out of the door when Walker stopped the car, only to have Walker grab her arm to stop her.

"Oh no you don't. The doctor only agreed to this because I talked him into it. And I promised you wouldn't be on your feet for more then five minutes a day. Which you used up in the shower so no you're not walking in. I'm going to carry you" Walker said, once again his protective nature showing through his voice.

"You know, I know you're protective of me, but this is overprotective. So who are you worried about me or the baby?" Alex asked him.

"Both. Now wait a minute and I'll be over to get you" Walker answered her.

"Fine. I guess I don't get a vote in this" Alex said.

"Sorry. Not this time" Walker said as he got out and went over to get Alex out. Walker then carried Alex up to her office before going to his. As Walker walked into Alex's office he placed her on the couch.

"Now if you need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask. I talked to Abby and she said she's more then willing to help out. Okay. I'll be back around noon to pick you up for lunch. Now is there anything you need before I leave?" Walker asked Alex.

"No. I'm just going to look through some of these books and find some stuff needed for other cases" Alex told him, still not happy about having to be dependent on other people.

"Okay. I love you Alex"

"I love you too Walker"

Walker left and went down to his office after he stopped and talked to Abby for a minute.

"Hey Walker" Trivette said as Walker walked into the office of Texas Rangers Company B.

"What?" Walker asked.

"You are never gonna guess who got out of jail three days ago" Trivette told him.

"Who?" Walker asked starting to get an uneasy feeling about where this conversation was headed.

"Victor LaRue's brother, Michael" Trivette told him.

"WHAT!" Walker yelled causing a lot of people to stare at him. Walker worst fear had just come true. Michael was out of jail and that meant trouble.

"Yea, he was released for so called good behavior"

"Oh my gosh. What am I going to tell Alex?" Walker said out loud.

"Well the truth" Trivette said not knowing what else to say to Walker at the moment.

"No. Well yes. But Michael helped LaRue kidnap Alex. And Michael wanted his turn with Alex and we got to Michael before he could. What am I going to do now that he's out?" Walker questioned Trivette.

"You're going to stay calm and tell Alex" Trivette said.

"No I can't right now. I don't want to scare Alex" Walker said as he thought of what the knowledge that Michael was out of jail would do to his almost 8 months pregnant wife. "Knowing Michael is out would scare Alex. She has too much to worry about right now with the baby and being on bed rest and all. I don't want to scare her and cause her to relive the memories I know she wants to forget. I can't tell her right now"

"You've got to tell her sometime Walker"

"I know. I know. Just not right now" Walker told him and went to work, though his mind was very clearly else where.

Walker arrived in Alex's office a little before noon to pick her up for lunch. What he found when he walked in made him smile. Alex was asleep on the couch. Walker stared at her for a minute as he watched his love of his life sleep. Walker bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek and Alex started to steer under his touch. As Alex opened her eyes, she saw her cowboy smiling back at her. She laid there for a minute and looked into his eyes as he looked into her eyes.

After several long moments, Alex spoke up. "Hi Cowboy. I guess I most have fallen asleep" Alex said as she smiled at him.

"Yea you did. You feel like lunch?" Walker asked her.

"With you?" Alex asked playfully.

"Yes with me" Walker said just as playfully.

"Well then" Alex said as she held out her arms so Walker could pick her up. As much as she hated being on bed rest, it did have its advantages once she thought about it. After all, she out to be closer to Walker when he picked her up and she did love being in his arms.

"Oh so now you like me carrying you around"

"What's not to like? I love being in your arms"

"And I like holding you close. So what do you say, do you want to go to lunch or stay here and say sweet things to each other?" Walker asked her.

"Umm… can't we do both?" Alex asked.

"Tell you what. We can say sweet things on the way to lunch and on the way back from lunch. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a date" Alex said and with that Walker walked out of Alex's office and they headed out to lunch.

Walker and Alex arrived back from lunch about an hour later. Walker was glad that Alex had enjoyed herself because it helped him to keep his mind off of telling Alex about Michael although he knew he had to do it soon.

"Okay. I'll be back soon and we can go home" Walker said as he walked into Alex's office. He noticed that there was something on her desk. Walker sat Alex down on the couch and then he walked over to her desk and picked up the small box.

"What's that?" Alex asked as she saw what was in Walker's hand.

"I don't know" Walker said as he opened the gift. Walker was shocked at what he saw.

"Walker was is it?" Alex asked when she saw the look on Walker's face.

"Nothing" Walker said. "It's just something I needed for a case I'm working on and I guess they sent it to you on accident. Nothing to worry about" Walker hated lying to Alex, but he didn't want her to know what was in the package.

"Okay. If you're sure" Alex said.

"Of course I'm sure" Walker said as he walked over and kissed Alex. "I'll see you later sweetheart. I love you"

"I love you too Cowboy" Alex told him.

Walker left Alex's office and walked back down to his office.

"Hey Walker. Wow man, you look like you've seen a ghost" Gage said to him as his boss walked in.

"No just something's happening and it shouldn't be" Walker told Gage.

"What's happening" Sydney said as she walked in.

"I tell you once Trivette gets here" Walker told her.

"Well I'm right here" Trivette said as he walked into the office.

"Okay. Do you remember what I told you this morning Trivette about Michael and LaRue and Alex?" Walker said.

"Yes" Trivette answered.

"Well look what I found on Alex's desk a few minutes ago" Walker said as he handed the package to Trivette and Sydney and Gage looked on.

Inside were pictures of Alex. A very pregnant Alex. There were pictures of her at home, at home in their bedroom, there were some of Walker carrying Alex, a few of Alex and Chance, and then there were some from that very day. A couple of Walker carrying Alex to the truck, and into work, and then there was one or two showing Walker and Alex leaving for lunch. The last one was a picture of a very pregnant looking Alex and this one had words written on it.

'So this is what my brother did to you. Got you pregnant. Well soon you won't have to worry about the baby because there won't be one. I'm coming after you Alexandra and my brother isn't going to have to worry about being the father of that child you are carrying. Because you won't have a child when I'm through with you'

Trivette, Sydney, and Gage were now at a lose of words. They didn't no what to say to Walker. Alex's life and the life of their unborn child were now on the line. What they were going to do seemed to be the question all four of them were trying to answer with little success.

"Walker, just tell us what to do and we'll do it" Sydney told him after several long minutes of silence.

"I don't know what I want you to do. All I want is for this guy to be behind bars again. But don't say anything to Alex please. I don't want her to worry. I'll take care of it. If you guys help me. So Trivette can you try and run a location on Michael. And Sydney and Gage can you please go through records and see what else you can dig up on Michael. As for me, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, all I know is I have to go check on Alex" Walker told them.

"Okay Walker" Gage told him.

"Yea we can do that for you" Sydney was next to speak.

"Anything else you need just let us know okay. Cause we aren't going to let anything happen to Alex" Trivette told Walker reassuringly.

And with that Walker was off to go and see Alex…again.

This time when Walker walked into Alex's office she was awake.

"Hey didn't I just see you?" Alex asked when she looked up and saw Walker coming into her office.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Walker asked.

"Of course I'm happy to see you; I just thought you had work to do. That's all" Alex said.

"Well I missed you and had to see you. Are you okay?" Walker asked her.

"Yea. I'm fine. Did you need something?" Alex asked him. Usually she didn't mind having visits from Walker, but this was different, something was up and Alex could see it written on Walker's face.

"No. I didn't need anything"

"Is something wrong?"

"Not yet"

"Walker what's going on?" Alex asked as she grow tired of playing 20 questions.

"Nothing. Stop worrying. Everything's fine"

"If you say so" Alex said. She would find out what was wrong with him later at home.

"Okay I'd better get back to work"

"Okay. Bye Walker"

"Bye Alex" Walker said as he kissed her and left.

Walker walked back into his office 10 minutes later.

"What's wrong now?" Trivette asked seeing the look on Walker's face and wondering what else could go wrong today.

"Nothing. I just kind of lied to Alex"

"What? Why?" Trivette said blankly. Walker never lied to Alex about anything.

"Well I told her everything was fine and it's not"

"Walker you've got to tell her"

"I know. I will. Later. Tonight. At home. I'll tell Alex" Walker said as he wondered to himself how he was going to tell her.

-------------------------------

Walker and Alex arrived home a little after six that night. Alex had told Walker that she didn't really want to eat his cooking again tonight (Alex loves him and all but truth be told, Walker can't cook) so they decided to order pizza from the office and pick it up on their way home. When they got home, Walker sat Alex down in the living room and they decided that that's where they wanted to have dinner. Sitting in front of a nice warm fire, wrapped in each other's arms. They stayed that way even after they had finished dinner. Walker with his arms around Alex and Alex leaning back against him. Their first day back at work was over and they were happy. The once work alcoholics who claimed they were married to their jobs were now happier in the arms of each other (although they always liked being in each other's arms) at home on the ranch. They were happy to be away from the rush of their offices. But for once Walker didn't completely enjoy this time of the day with Alex. True he was enjoying it, but his mind was so clearly else where. Walker was worried about his wife and unborn child and what Michael might do to them. Alex looked up at Walker and could once again see the worry on his face. So she decided that if he wouldn't tell her, she would just have to find out for herself.

"Walker, what's wrong? I know something's bothering you, I just don't know what" Alex spoke up.

"I'm just worried" He said and he realized that by the end of this conversation, Alex would know that Michael wanted her and he still wasn't sure he wanted to add yet another worry to Alex's list of worries. But he knew he had to.

"Worried about what?" Alex asked as she looked up at Walker.

"About you and the baby" Walker stated.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine" Alex told him, not sure where this conversation was headed.

"No. I have more to worry about then just making sure you're fine. I need to make sure you're safe" Walker said, still not wanting to tell Alex about Michael.

"Okay Walker. I'm safe and the baby's safe"

"For now you are"

"Walker you are really starting to worry me. Please tell me what's going on" Alex said as fear and worry started to grow inside of her.

"Alex…" Walker stopped and didn't know how to continue.

"Alex, what?" Alex asked him.

"I don't know how to tell you this" Walker told her.

"Then just tell me. Whatever it is we'll get through it together like we always have and always will" Alex told him as she started to grow more worried.

"Alex that package in your office today, well it was from Michael LaRue and it said that he's coming after you and the baby and that when he gets done with you there won't be a baby. He thinks the baby is his brother's and he doesn't want his brother to be a father even though his brother is dead" Walker said before he knew what he was saying. Walker could now see the fear in Alex's eyes and he knew that she was scared not only for herself but for the baby as well.

"Okay. What are we going to do?" Alex asked and her voice showed how scared she really was.

"Well I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Where ever I go, you go. And where ever you go, I go. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby Alex. I promise" Walker told her, hoping Alex would be okay. But Walker knew how much Alex had been scared of LaRue and LaRue's brother was just as bad as he was.

After several long minutes Alex spoke. She looked up into Walker's eyes and they showed fear as Alex said "Walker. I'm scared. I'm scared for the baby. I don't care what he does to me as long as he doesn't hurt the baby"

"I know you're scared honey. And he's not going to hurt you because he has to go through me to get to you" Walker said reassuringly.

Alex thought about what Walker had said before she spoke again. "Walker, I'm still scared" And Walker could see in Alex's eyes that she was truly scared. Not for herself, but for the baby, for their unborn child. Walker remembered that when Alex had first been put on bed rest she had felt bad. One reason had been because she thought she had failed in protecting their unborn child. Walker was now determined to never make Alex think that again. He was a man on a mission. A mission he had taken time and time again. But this time it was different. This time Walker had to worry about Alex and the baby.

---------------------

Okay everyone there's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. And I was only joking about the whole 'Walker not being able to cook' thing. I'm sure Walker is a wonderful cook. Sorry to leave the chapter like that but I'll write more by the end of next week. I promise. I think you will all enjoyed the next chapter. I personally think it's good and the birth of their baby will be soon. It should be in a few chapters if I have everything planned out right. Please read and review. I would love to know what you all think. Thanks.


	8. Gone Again

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

Now to the Reviewers:

anabuhnahnuh: Glad to hear you enjoyed it. And I totally agree with you about Alex how Alex would like to be carried around and it has 'Alex' written all over it.

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: I'm happy you really like it and think it is good. Hope this wasn't too long to wait to read more.

Space-Case7029: I agree that Walker probably can cook but his skills are limited. Get rid of the LaRues once and for all hmm… we'll see.

Stephykatz: Happy to hear you think I write Walker and Alex well. Also I'm glad to here you like it.

Thank you to all the Reviewers. I enjoyed reading what you all had to say.

Author's Note: Okay I'm still the same person. I know my username is now PersonWorld, but I'm also Person of this World. My account was deleted, I had to start a new one, but I'm the same person. Thank you for waiting for me to get the story back up. I wanted to have it up a few hours ago, but I wasn't able to. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

And now onto the next chapter.

---------------------------------

Chapter 8: Gone Again

If Alex thought Walker was protective before, the next few days were nothing compared to the last ones. Walker watched over Alex all the time for he now feared for the lives of his wife and unborn child. Alex didn't even complain this time about Walker being protective for she to was worried for the baby. Everywhere Walker went, Alex went. The only times they were any from each other was at work and really early in the morning when Walker went out to feed the horses.

One morning about 3 weeks after the package was sent to Alex's office, Walker got up to feed the horses like any other morning. Walker thought that morning about when he should show Alex the baby's room. He knew he should have before this because Alex was due in a week. Walker had thought about how much Alex had to worry about and how he had added Michael LaRue to the top of her list. After this Walker had decided that the baby's room had to be extra special. And after weeks of working on it, the baby's room was finally ready. Walker thought about everything he had done in the baby's and he thought it would be the prefect thing to get Alex's mind off of labor and delivery and Michael, the things that were causing Alex the most worry. Walker had finally been able to get the room all gone, with the help of Trivette, Sydney, and Gage who had brought things over for him. The only thing was he made sure everything they got wouldn't give it away that the baby was a… Walker wanted Alex to be the first to know the sex of the baby.

So Walker finished feeding the horses and headed back inside.

Alex was still sleeping when Walker walked into their bedroom a few minutes later. Walker watched Alex sleep for a few minutes and then decided he would have to wake her if he was going to show her the baby's room before everyone got there in an hour for the baby shower. So Walker walked over to the bed and gave Alex a kiss. Alex soon began to walk up under his touch.

"Umm… what time is it?" Alex asked she tried to open her eyes, the sunlight blinding her.

"A little after nine sweetheart" Walker told her.

"So we've got two hours before they all come" Alex said as she yawned.

"Yep. And I have something to show you" Walker said.

"Really. What?" Alex asked him.

"Come here" Walker said as he helped Alex sit up in bed. She then held out her arms for Walker to pick her up.

"You know, the doctor did say you could be on your feet more" Walker said even though he knew Alex had grown fond of Walker picking her up all the time.

"I know. But if I do that then I can't be as close to you. Beside you know you like having me close to you too" Alex said playfully.

"I never said I didn't like it, just that the doctor said you could be on your feet more" Walker said as he picked Alex up.

"So where are we headed anyway?" Alex asked him.

"Oh. That's a surprise and I need you to close your eyes" Walker told her.

"When do I have to close my eyes?" Alex questioned him.

"Now" Walker said as he approached the door.

Alex closed her eyes and Walker opened the door. He walked inside and got in just the right spot so that Alex could she the baby's room the best.

"Okay you can open your eyes" Walker whispered in her ear.

Alex opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. There right in front of her eyes was the most beautiful baby's room Alex had ever seen. Pink walls and tons of stuff animals. Curtains that had little pink bears on them. A crib that had the same little pink bears on the blanket that lay inside of it. A drawer, change table, it was all there. But the one thing that caught Alex's eye was the white rocking chair in the corner. Alex recognized it as Walker's mother's. He had repainted it white to match rest of the baby's room. Alex was at a lose of words for a few minutes.

"Oh Walker it's beautiful" Alex finally told him. "It's perfect for a girl, but what if we have a boy?" Alex then asked him.

"Then I guess he gets to sleep in a pink bedroom" Walker said playfully.

"Wait you mean it's a girl?" Alex said almost blankly. The last she knew Walker and her were going to be surprised.

"Yes Alex. It's a girl" Walker told her.

"Oh Walker. It's great" Alex said and then turned her head to kiss him.

"You know I don't want to drop you" Walker said out of fear Alex would slip from his arms and he would hurt her.

"You won't drop me" Alex told him reassuringly as she continued the kiss.

And to Walker's surprise he didn't drop her. But soon it was time to get ready for the baby shower. So Walker and Alex got ready for it. Walker set up everything outside the house while Alex fixed lunch. Sydney and Gage were the first to arrive a little before 11. Followed soon after by Trivette and Erica, Josie, and Kim and Phil.

So all the friends sat around the picnic table enjoying there lunch and talking. Then it was time to open up the gifts. Since no one (besides Walker and Alex) knew the baby was a girl, most of the clothes they received were some shade of yellow.

"Hey guys I heard Walker did the nursery. So when do we get to see it?" Trivette asked them.

"After the baby is born" Alex told them. Walker and Alex had decided earlier that they wanted everyone else to be surprised so they weren't saying anything.

"Why after the baby is born?" Gage asked.

"Because if we showed you the nursery you would know if the baby was a boy or a girl and we want you all to be surprised" Alex answered his question as she leaned back against Walker.

"And when's the baby going to be born?" Trivette asked. He really wanted to see just how good of a job Walker had done in the baby's room.

"Any day now" Alex said and with that they dropped the subject of going to see the baby's room.

-------------------------------

The next day was Monday and Walker had to go back to work. Alex had been put on maternity leave and Walker wasn't happy about the idea of Alex being alone in a big house all day. Especially since Michael LaRue was still after her and hadn't made a move yet. So Alex had agreed to have an officer stay at the house with her. But not until that afternoon because Alex wanted to go baby shopping. So Alex got up with Walker that morning so he could follow her into town.

"Okay I'll have an officer waiting for you in the parking lot Alex" Walker said as he went over the details again. He was worried and it was showing.

"I know. I know. And then he will follow me home. Sweetheart, I'll be fine I promise. I won't talk to strangers and I'll look both ways before crossing the street" Alex added trying to lighten up the situation a little bit.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Alex. I just want to make sure you're safe. Okay. Until we get a location on Michael, I'm going to worry about you" he said.

"Walker. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Don't worry so much. I'm not going to let anything happen to myself or the baby. Okay please relax. I'll call you better I leave the store and I'll call you went I get home. Will have make you feel better?" Alex asked him.

"Yes but after you leave which store. The baby store or the grocery store?" Walker asked.

"Both okay. You can have the officer meet me at the grocery store. Now please stop worrying, for me" Alex told him and her eyes told him that she was right. Alex wasn't going to do anything stupid and if he didn't stop worrying about her all the time he was only going to make her madder.

"You're right. I just can't help it. I mean in a few days we're going to have a baby and I just want to make sure the baby's safe" Walker confessed.

"I know. I understand. But you are really starting to drive me crazy" Alex said and when she saw the look in his eyes she added "in a bad way" and then playfully hit him.

With Walker reassured that Alex would be just fine, Alex headed into town with Walker right behind her. Alex arrived at the baby store about 20 minutes later and Walker followed her into the parking lot so that he could kiss her good-bye. So Walker stopped the truck and got out.

"Okay. I'll see you later Alex" Walker said as he put his arms around her.

"See you later" Alex said and then added "and I'll call you soon" so that Walker wouldn't be able to ask her again.

"I love you Alex" Walker said as he kissed her.

"I love you too Walker" Alex said as she kissed him. Alex was a little amazed that Walker wasn't hiding his feeling for her in public. For years he never let anything go to far in public, but lately Walker didn't seem to care who was watching.

"Bye Alex. Stay safe" Walker said as the kiss ended.

"I will. Bye" Alex said as she turned around and headed into the store. Walker got back into his truck and headed for Ranger Headquarters.

------------------------------

Alex was having tons of fun shopping for the baby. Walker had left the clothes shopping for Alex to do because he knew she would have fun doing it. So Alex picked out a lot of cute pink baby outfits. She also picked up a bunch of miscellaneous items. She then paid for all of the things and headed out to her little blue sports' car. She loaded the things into the car with the help of an employee of the store and then called Walker.

"Walker" Walker said when he answered his phone.

"Hey sweetie it's me" Alex spoke into the phone.

"Hey are you done shopping?" Walker asked.

"I'm done shopping for the baby but I still need to run by the store and pick up a few things" Alex told him.

"Okay. I'll have an officer at the store shortly" Walker said already knowing the store Alex would stop at. The same one as she always did when she wanted to get home. It was a little mini-mart on the edge of town and Alex loved to shop there. She always said they had the best everything.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll call you before I head home"

"Bye then. I love you Alex" Walker told her.

"I love you too Walker. I'll talk to you soon" Alex said.

They then hung up and Alex headed to the mini-mart.

---------------------------------

Walker looked down at his watch. It was a little after 12 in the afternoon. Walker knew that Alex should have called by now because she was planning on calling him before she left the mini-mart and she was planning on being home by noon. Walker grew really worried and a few minutes later picked up his phone and called Alex.

'Ring…ring…ring…ring' Walker let the phone ring several more times before he heard Alex's voice message come on 'This is Alex. I'm not here right now. Please leave me a message and I'll call you back….beep...' So was left a message. "Hi sweetie, it's me. Call me. I'm a little worried about you. I thought you would have called by now. I love you Alex" Walker finished his message the same way he always finished a message to Alex.

Walker hung up the phone and called Officer Duty, the officer who was going to follow Alex home.

'Ring…ring…ring…' Again the phone rang several times with no answer. Now Walker was scared. He had no idea what was wrong, but he had a really bad feeling about it.

Walker called the police station to see if Officer Duty had radioed in.

Finally someone answered the phone. "Dallas Police Station, this is Megan speaking. How may I help you?" came the voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes this is Texas Ranger Cordell Walker. I was wondering if you could tell me if Officer Duty has radioed in. He was suppose to follow my wife home and watch her for the day to make sure nothing happened to her. I haven't been able to reach either of them and I was wondering if you had heard from him?" Walker asked her.

"No we haven't heard from Officer Duty. I'll to radio him and let you know Ranger Walker" she told him.

"Thank you" Walker said and hung up the phone. Walker sat there thinking for a few minutes. He tried calling home but got no answer. Then he called Alex's cell phone again, but didn't get an answer. Walker's phone rang a minute later.

"Walker" Walker said as he answered the phone.

"Ranger Walker, this is the Dallas Police Station. We were able to reach Officer Duty and would like to know if you want us to patch him through to you?" the lady asked him.

"If you would please. I need to talk to him" Walker told him.

"One moment please" she told him the next voice he heard was Officer Duty.

"Ranger Walker, this is Officer Duty" Officer Duty told him when he came onto the line.

"Officer, have you seen Alex anywhere? I can't reach her" Walker asked him.

"I haven't seen her anywhere. Her car is still parked outside the mini-mart. I just thought she was running a little late" Duty told him.

"Okay. Alex isn't running late. She called me a while ago and said she was done shopping and going to pick up a few things. Okay. If you do happen to see her, tell her I'm looking for her" Walker told him.

"No problem Ranger Walker" Duty told him and hung up the phone.

Walker sat there lost in his thoughts until Trivette, Sydney, and Gage walked in.

"Walker, are you okay?" Trivette asked when he saw the look on his partner's face.

"No I'm not. Have any of you heard from Alex?" Walker asked.

"Not today" Gage said.

"I talked to her a little earlier before you came to work" Sydney told him, trying to figure out where her boss was going.

"I haven't talked to her in a few days" Trivette said and then added "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm worried. I haven't been able to get a hold of her and I have a weird feeling" Walker told his team.

"While go with your feeling buddy. You and Alex always know when something is wrong with each other because of that special connection the two of you have. If you think something is wrong with her, you are probably right. Just tell us what you want us to do and we'll do it" Trivette told Walker.

"Okay" Walker thought about his feeling for a moment and then knew what he wanted them to do. "Sydney and Gage you're going to go down to the mini-mart with me. Trivette I want you to find out everything that Michael LaRue has been up to since he got out of jail. When you get that done come down to the mini-mart and see what you can do" Walker told them.

"Walker. Do you really think Michael LaRue has something to do with why you can't reach Alex?" Sydney asked him.

"Yea I do. It isn't like Alex not to call. And we know Michael is after Alex, so now that's all we have to go on" Walker said and then grabbed his hat and left with Sydney and Gage following close behind him while Trivette went to work looking up the information for Walker.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile Alex was having her own problems. She woke up and looked around. She didn't recognize anything. She didn't have any idea where she was. Her abdomen was hurting and Alex wasn't sure if it was early labor pains, something she ate, or a cause of something that had happened to her. She wasn't even sure if the baby was okay and that's what worried her the most. Her fears were put to rest when the baby kicked her several times. Alex whispered to her unborn child "It's okay little one. I won't let anything happen to you. You're Daddy will find us soon and get us out of here" Alex was now a little happier, she knew her daughter was okay, but she wasn't sure about what she had said, the part about Walker coming soon. She knew he would come, she just didn't know if it would be soon enough. She knew her luck had to run out someday, she just hoped her daughter wouldn't have to suffer because of it. Alex looked around again. Nothing was coming to her mind that would give her any idea of where she was. Alex tried to get up, but soon found that she couldn't. Her arms and legs where tied to a chair and she had no chance of getting up or out of this place. Alex sat there, worried for her unborn daughter, trying to think of what she could do to get out of this place. She knew Walker would know she was missing soon and would come looking for her, she just hoped he found her before something happened to the baby. After being put on bed rest several months ago, Alex had become determined not to let anything happen to the baby again. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure her daughter lived through this and just prayed that she hadn't been hurt. Alex sat there staring down at her belly, not knowing what to do to get out of this place. She knew she was in trouble if Walker didn't find her soon. But her daughter soon became her first concern again when Alex again felt pain in her abdomen. And then the door started to open and in walked….

-----------------------------------

Okay there's the next chapter. Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I'll update again soon. I promise. Exams are over, MEAP is over, and I just have a test to study for on Monday. I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	9. Not Him Again

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

And now to the Reviewers:

Space-Case7029: Yep, had to make the baby a girl, just like in the show.

Stephykatz: Had to keep the sex of the baby a secret from everyone else. And the randomness was totally okay with me.

anabuhnahnuh: I'm glad you love it! And I'm glad I got everything up and running again with my story, it took a while, but was worth it. Read on and you will see what happens with the whole kidnapping storyline.

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: Read on and you shall see who it about to walk through the door.

Thank you to all the Reviewers for your reviews. I was happy to hear what you had to say.

-------------------------------

Chapter 9: Not Him Again

"YOU" Alex screamed when the door opened reviling how was coming in. It wasn't Walker or Michael or even Officer Duty. It was LaRue, Victor LaRue.

"Me" LaRue stated simply as he looked Alex up and down noticing how very pregnant she was.

"But I thought you were dead. Walker killed you" Alex said as the baby kicked again and sent her hand straight to her belly, only to have LaRue come closer. "Stay away from me" Alex said as he came closer to her and Alex was now scared to death for her daughter. She knew this guy was crazy. He had tried to hurt her three times, had hurt her once, and she wasn't about to let her do anything to hurt her daughter. Even if she was tied to the chair and had pains in her abdomen, Alex was determined not to let this horrible man hurt her or her daughter.

"Walker didn't kill me. He killed Michael. We're twins if you forgot. Michael was about to have his fun with you when Walker came in. He died and everyone thought it was me. And I will come as close to you as I want" LaRue said as he slapped her time and time again.

Alex was doing everything she could not to pass out from him hitting her. Who knew what he would do to her and her child if you were to pass out. So she found her voice again and asked him a question. "What do you want with me?"

"That's easy enough to answer. I want that child in you stomach dead and I want to have my fun with you again. Just not yet. I'm going to make you wait. You know what is coming and that will keep you scared enough. When someone is in fear of you, you have power. You, Alexandra fear me and what is to come to you, therefore I have power over you"

"I'm not scared of you. I never have been and never will be. You can't hurt my spirit but you can't change me. You can do what you want to me, but it won't change the way I feel or who I am" Alex said as things Walker had told her came to her mind.

"You may not be scared of me or so you say. But you are scared of what I will do to your baby are you not?" LaRue asked her.

Alex said nothing. She had no idea what LaRue would do to her daughter and she just hoped that Walker or someone, anyone would save her.

"Answer me"

Alex still sat in silence. She knew she was probably doing the wrong thing, but at that moment she didn't care.

"I SAID ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU OR I WILL KILL YOUR BABY NOW!" LaRue screamed as he pulled out his gun and pointed it over Alex's stomach.

"Yes" Alex finally said in fear that he would kill the baby if she said nothing.

"Now that's more like it" LaRue said as he turned to leave the room but before he got to the door he remember something.

"And just so you remember who the boss is around here" LaRue said as he came up and kicked Alex in the side, causing the chair to fall over and Alex to hit the floor.

With that LaRue left the room.

Alex lay there trying to figure out what to do. She was really scared now. She knew she had hit the floor really hard and wasn't sure if the baby was okay or not.

------------------------------

Meanwhile back at Ranger Headquarters, Walker wasn't doing okay.

"Walker, we'll find Alex and she and the baby will be okay" Sydney said trying to calm Walker down, he had just come storming into the office after he had had another failed interview.

Walker sat there thinking.

"What did the guy say?" Gage asked as he saw the look on Walker's face.

"He said Michael was dead" Walker answered his question.

"What?" Sydney asked blankly.

"He said Michael was dead" Walker repeated himself. He added. "He said he died about nine months again"

"That's not possible. Michael sent Alex letters a few months ago" Sydney said.

"That's what I said. But he kept saying we had it wrong and Michael was dead"

"Did he say anything about Victor LaRue?"

"Yeah, he said he was alive. But I killed him nine…" Walker stopped mid-sentence. Sydney could tell he was deep in thought and decided to leave him along for a while and let him think.

A few minutes later Walker was on the computer, much to everyone's disbelief. But Walker looked like he was on a man on a mission again and no one dared to bother him.

------------------------------

Alex lay on the floor, unable to get up. All she could think about was the baby. She was having pains once again and was really worried for the baby. She hadn't kicked in a while and Alex wasn't sure if the baby had been hurt when LaRue had kicked her or when she fell to the floor or both.

As Alex lay on the floor, tears started to run down her face. She was scared to death for her daughter and didn't know what she would do if her daughter died. She had promised herself that nothing would happen to her daughter again and Alex now felt like she had failed herself. But most of all she thought that she had failed her unborn daughter. Once again she had failed to keep her safe and now Alex might have to pay the greatest price of all, the death of her daughter.

So Alex turned to God. She knew God would be able to get her out of this if He wanted to. So as Alex lay on the floor, she prayed.

-------------------------------

"I'VE GOT IT!" Walker screamed so loud that the rangers over in Texas Ranger Company A heard him.

"What have you got?" Sydney asked, Trivette was still in interrogation and Gage had run out to get lunch.

"Come over here" Walker said as he picked up to pieces of paper from the printer.

"What?" Sydney asked him.

"Who's this?" Walker asked Sydney as he showed her one of the pieces of paper.

"Victor LaRue" Sydney said clueless. She had no idea where this was going, but she knew Walker and knew it was going somewhere.

"Who's this?" Walker asked again and showed Sydney the other piece of paper.

"Victor LaRue" Sydney answered again.

"No it isn't"

"What do you mean no?" Sydney asked him, now really clueless.

"This one" Walker pointed to the first piece of paper "is Victor LaRue. This one" Walker pointed to the other one "is Michael LaRue. They're twins. No one had ever seen Michael so we didn't know who we were looking for. Michael LaRue is the one I killed nine months again, not Victor. But Michael and Victor look exactly alike, so there was no way any one of us would know what Michael looked like unless we met both Victor and Michael" Walker explained to her.

"So that means…" Sydney started to say.

"Victor LaRue has Alex and Alex is in more trouble then we thought" Walker said and went back to work now that he knew what was going on.

----------------------------

Meanwhile, Alex had just finished saying her prayer when she felt the baby kick for the first time in a while. Alex thanked God because it now seemed that her daughter was indeed alive, she just didn't know if anything was wrong with her. Alex had just finished thanking God when she once again felt pain in her abdomen. But this time is lasted longed then the ones before it and it was way more painful. Alex was starting to believe that she had in fact gone into labor and that worried her more then anything. But Alex had to stop worrying for a minute and start thinking (not that she hadn't been thinking all along) because Victor LaRue had just opened the door again.

Alex's body tensed, she had no idea what he was going to do to her or the baby. LaRue walked over to Alex and untied her feet. Then he proceeded to untie her hands. He then pulled Alex to her feet. Alex was now really scared. Her mind was racing. 'What is going on here? Why is he doing this? Why did he untie me?' and so many more questions ran through Alex's mind. He then turned around and left the room, leaving Alex shocked at what had just gone on.

-----------------------------

"Three houses, five cabins, two airplanes, three jets, a couple of boats, a houseboat, oh and did I mention a lakeside getaway house and also one on a mountain" Walker repeated the list of everything Victor and Michael LaRue owned or had owned.

"It'll take forever to search everything on that list" Gage said. Trivette was still in interrogation and Sydney was trying to talk a DA into getting search warrants for everything on the list.

"I know, I know. So we have to narrow it down. Victor LaRue would stay in the Dallas area. He wouldn't need the boats, jets, airplanes, or houseboat. The getaway houses aren't even in Texas and a couple of his other houses and cabins are out of state. So…" Walker stopped as he thought for a moment. "That leaves us with one house and two cabins"

"That will be much easier to search" Gage said as Sydney walked in.

"I couldn't get them. Any of them" Sydney said and Walker and Gage could tell she was mad that she hadn't gotten the search warrants.

"Well we narrowed it down if that helps" Gage told her.

"Okay. What do we have now?" Sydney asked.

"A house and two cabins to search" Gage said.

"But first we need the warrants. I'll try this time" Walker spoke up.

Sure enough 15 minutes later Walker walked in with three search warrants in hand.

"How did you do that so fast?" Sydney asked. It had taken her over an hour just to hear the word 'no'.

"Well let's just say a few people owned be favors. And I've helped some of their families when it comes to their kids, so they thought the least they could do was help me out" Walker told them.

"Great. I'll get Trivette and then we can go" Gage said as he walked out to go get Trivette.

--------------------------------

Alex was still in shock over what had happened when LaRue had come in last time. Just then she heard the door handle turn again and in he walked.

"Hello Alexandra" he said as he walked over to her.

Alex said nothing.

"When are you going to learn to answer me when I talk to you Alexandra?" He asked as he kicked her in the side.

"I will never answer you when you talk to me" Alex said with confidence, although she wasn't sure where it was coming from, at that moment she was anything but confide.

"Actually you just answered me"

"You know what I mean" Alex said and then all was silent in the room for several minutes. Alex then dared to ask him a question. "Why did you treat me like that earlier?"

"Treat you like what?" He questioned her.

"Well, nice. I thought you hated me"

"I do hate you. I hate you so much. And I hate you even more for making me a father"

"But you might not be the father" Alex said as she put it together in her mind. LaRue wanted the baby dead because he thought he was the father.

"True, but I can't take that chance. Either why your baby will die" LaRue told her.

"Why? Why do you have to kill my baby? Why do you have to kill her before I ever get to know her or give her life? She never did anything to you? Why do you want her dead?" Alex questioned him.

"First of all you will be able to give her life, but you will never know her. Her life will last about 2 seconds after she is born. And yes that baby did do something to me. It could be mine and I don't want it"

"But there is a much better chance my baby is Walker's and not yours" Alex said and was now ready to plead with him not to kill her daughter because Alex knew the chances were she was already in labor.

"Then that will make the deal sweeter. Killing the child of the famous Cordell Walker and his lovely wife Alexandra Cahill"

"But why?" Alex said as she started to plead with him. "You can't kill my baby. I will do anything" Alex said and she meant it. She knew LaRue would kill her baby and she would do anything he told her to do if he wouldn't kill her daughter in return.

"Anything?" LaRue questioned as an evil smile crossed his face.

"Yes anything" Alex said and she knew she would soon regret it.

"Including marrying me and divorcing that cowboy of yours?" LaRue asked.

Alex sat there is disbelief. Her ears wouldn't believe what they had just heard. He wanted her to divorce Walker and marry him. "If I do that, will you let my baby live?" Alex asked.

"Of course I will" LaRue said.

"When do I have to tell you my decision?" Alex asked him.

"You have 12 hours to make up your mind" LaRue said and left the room.

Alex sat there. She couldn't believe what he had just asked her to do in order to save her baby.

So Alex turned to God once again and prayed. She prayed that Walker would find her in the next 12 hours and save her and their daughter. And as Alex prayed, a tear rolled down her face as the thought of her daughter dieing because of a choice she made came to her mind, but Alex remembered the promise she had made to her daughter and herself several months ago. The one about keeping her safe no matter what. So Alex thought about this, she knew what she would have to do if Walker didn't show up soon.

------------------------------

"So what place are we taking?" Trivette asked.

"The cabin about 30 minutes away. That's where LaRue took Alex last time, so I have a feeling he might take her back there this time" Walker told him.

Walker broke every speed limit between Dallas and cabin. He didn't care. If he got a ticket, he would take care of it later. The only thing on his mind was finding Alex and getting her back home where she belonged. He was longing to hold her and tell her that it was okay. And this time LaRue was going to die. Walker was going to make sure of it.

---------------------------

Alex sat on the end of the bed not knowing how much time had passed. She knew it was only a matter of time before Walker showed up, but lately time hadn't been the best of friends with Alex.

Alex thought about Walker and every time he had saved her. She thought about being in his arms again and feeling safe in them. She thought of his smile, the special smile that Walker saved for Alex and Alex alone. Every time he had every given her one of his sexy winks came to her mind. It soon became apparent to Alex, that dreaming of Walker was going to be one of the few things that kept her in her mind. The other thing that Alex thought about was their daughter. True she still didn't know if she was Walker's or not, but that hadn't kept Alex from saying it was his daughter. She knew no matter what Walker was going to be the father. Alex thought about holding her daughter in her arms for the first time and seeing what she looked like. Ever since the day Alex had found out from Walker that the baby was a girl, Walker had told Alex the baby would look just like her and probably act like her too, which did cause trouble for Walker every now and then. But mostly Alex had laughed when he said that. Alex knew the only way her daughter would live to grow up and marry and have her own children one day was for Walker to show up and soon. Other then that Alex knew what she would have to do. She would give up her life with Walker if it meant her daughter would live. As hard as it was for Alex to come to this decision, she knew if Walker didn't get there, it was her daughter's only chance at a real life.

And then something totally unexpected happened. Alex felt a warm wetness between her legs and she knew that she was official in labor. Alex sat there on the bed and cried once more. She had always thought that she would be happy when she went into labor because it meant that the baby would be born soon. But Alex's dream wasn't happening. She was trapped with Victor LaRue and he was threatening to kill her daughter when she was born. And Alex knew her daughter would be born soon and that scared her when she thought of what Victor LaRue might do.

So once again, Alex turned to God and prayed.

---------------------------------

So what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll write more soon. I'll bet you guys never guessed who was behind the door. Anyway please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks.


	10. One Hostage And Counting

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

And now to the Reviewers:

Space-Case7029: I didn't even know who was behind the door until I wrote it. Have them take the right place to check out, hmm

anabuhnahuh: Here's the update. Glad you thought it was a good chapter.

Stephkatz: I'm happy you liked the chapter. And I will always lover randomness. I think it makes things a little more interesting sometimes.

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: Yeah. Like I said above, I didn't even know Victor LaRue was behind the door. I just thought it would make things more interesting so when I typed it up, I put his name in. And just remember, I'm a WAM fan like you. So even when things don't look so great, I promise they will get better.

Thank you to all the Reviewers for your reviews. I was happy to hear what you had to say.

-------------------------------

Chapter 10: One Hostage And Counting

Walker, Trivette, Sydney, and Gage had just arrived outside the cabin when they saw Alex's car parked outside it. Walker knew this was it and told Trivette, Sydney, and Gage that he was going to go in first.

So Walker slowly and carefully walked up to the cabin. He found a window and looked inside of it.

Walker saw Alex, sitting on a bed, looking really scared. Walker knew he had to get to her and walked around to the back door. The door was opened and Walker stepped inside. He then slowly made his way to Alex.

When Walker entered the room, he found LaRue with an arm around Alex's neck holding a gun to her head. Walker looked into Alex's eyes and knew she was scared to death about what might happen.

"Welcome Ranger Walker. I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up" LaRue said as he used Alex as a shield against Walker.

"Well you were right. Now let Alex go" Walker said.

"Now why would I do that?" LaRue asked.

"Because you don't want Alex to get hurt. I know you love her, so why are you trying to hurt her?" Walker said trying anything he could to make LaRue drop the gun without hurting Alex or his daughter.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I am going to kill the baby unless she marries me and divorces you, but other then that I not going to do anything…yet"

Walker thought about what LaRue had said. He looked at Alex and saw the fear in her eyes. But this time there was more fear then ever before. This time Alex was scared for herself along with the baby. Walker thought about how he could get LaRue away from Alex and how he could get him to drop the gun.

"Fine. Alex will marry you and divorce me. Just let me stay with her until she has the baby" Walker said. He knew that the only way of getting Alex away from him was telling him what he wanted to hear.

And sure enough Walker was right. LaRue dropped the gun, stepped out from behind Alex and left the room without saying a word.

The moment the door closed, Walker ran over to Alex to make sure she was okay. He took her in his arms and held her for several long minutes before he finally let go.

"Alex, are you okay?" Walker finally asked her.

"No" Alex said as another contraction started.

Walker noticed Alex's face change and didn't have a clue about what was going on. Alex started her breathing exercises and breathed through the pain the best she could.

"Alex, are you okay?" Walker asked again when Alex stopped her breathing exercises.

"Walker, I'm in labor" Alex finally said.

"Honey, it'll be okay. I'm going to make sure you and the baby get out of here. Okay. You focus on the baby and I'll focus on getting us out of here" Walker said, his protective natural was really starting to kick in.

"Okay Walker" was all Alex could say as she leaned on Walker and he started to gently rub her back. Alex was enjoying it and let out a slight 'mmm…' of pleasure.

"Alex, how far apart are the contractions?" Walker asked her.

"Only a few minutes. I didn't have a watch so I couldn't time them" Alex said as she continued to use Walker to help you stand.

"Does he know?" Walker asked.

"Does he know what?" Alex asked him.

"That you are in labor?" Walker questioned.

"Are you crazy? Of course he doesn't know. The last thing on the planet I want is for him to know I'm going to have the baby. If he knew, he'd stay in here till I had the baby"

"Why would he do that?" Walker said, trying to get caught up on everything that had happened before he got there.

"Because if I don't marry him and divorce you, our daughter dies"

Walker stood there, speechless.

"Don't worry Alex. Our daughter isn't going to die and you aren't going to marry him. I'm going to make sure of that. Now how about I put you in bed. You'll probably be more comfortable" Walker said as he picked Alex up into his arms and took her over to the bed.

"Walker, will you lay with me?" Alex asked, not really wanting Walker to be more then a few inches from her.

"Sure sweetie" Walker said as he climbed into the bed and pulled Alex closer to him while he put his arm around her. He knew that Alex always felt safer when he had his arms around her and right now that's exactly what Alex needed. To feel safe.

---------------------------

Outside the cabin, Trivette, Sydney, and Gage were growing worried.

"He should have been back by now" Gage said about 30 minutes later when there was no sign of Walker anywhere.

"I wonder if he got caught by LaRue" Sydney said.

"There's only one way to find out" Trivette grabbed his cell phone and took off but not before saying "Stay here, I'll call you in a few minutes" And with that Trivette headed to the back door taking the same path Walker had taken not 30 minutes ago.

----------------------------

Trivette walked through the house as quietly as he could hoping not run into LaRue and just to find Walker and Alex and get out of the place.

Trivette found LaRue drunk and passed out on the couch in the living room. He then walked down the hall and opened the door.

He walked in and found Walker and Alex lying on the bed. Alex was sleeping and Walker had his arm around her and was awake.

Walker caught sight of Trivette and got out of bed, careful not to wake Alex at the moment.

"How'd you get in here?" Walker asked.

"It's nice to see you to. I walked in. LaRue's passed out on the couch. Is Alex okay?" Trivette asked noticing something different about Alex.

"She'll be fine if we get out of here. She's in labor and I don't want LaRue to know. Now come on. I'll grab Alex and we can go" Walker said as he walked over to pick up Alex. Trivette headed out of the room first, followed by Walker who was carrying Alex. They had no sooner left the room then they were met by LaRue.

"Well nice to see we have another visitor" LaRue said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Trivette's head. Trivette knew that he and Walker could take LaRue out, but Trivette also knew that Alex was in labor and Walker wouldn't take the chance of something happening to Alex or the baby because he couldn't protect them. "Now" LaRue continued "set Alexandra down or I will kill Ranger Trivette"

Walker didn't want to wake Alex. She had been sleeping through the contractions and Walker knew that if he woke her, she would be in pain again. But Walker did as he was told because he didn't want Trivette to be killed. He knew if he played his cards right, they could all get out of there alive. So Walker tried to wake Alex up. "Alex. Alex, honey. Wake up sweetheart. Please wake up" Walker said and suddenly Alex started to open her eyes.

"What is it Walker?" Alex asked as she opened her eyes.

"I need you to stand on the floor. Can you do that?" Walker asked. He had remembered a while ago that Alex hadn't been able to stand without him helping her.

Walker took Alex out of his arms and helped her stand for a minute before she got her balance.

"Good, now that Alexandra is wake, how about a trade?" LaRue said to Walker.

"What kind of trade?" Walker asked knowing there had to be a catch somewhere.

"Ranger Trivette's life for Alexandra. I'll let Ranger Trivette live, if you let me move Alexandra to another room"

Walker couldn't believe it. He didn't want Alex to be away from him for more then a second. But it wasn't Walker who spoke next, it was Alex.

"He'll do it" Alex spoke up and Walker looked at her.

"What Alex?" Walker asked her, not understanding why she gave in so quick.

"Walker, I can't let Jimmy die. If I have to go to another room so Jimmy can live, I'll do it. It's not worth Jimmy's life to refuse" and then Alex lowered her voice so that only Walker could hear her. "Just get to me soon. Okay. I don't think I can have this baby without you"

Walker took Alex in his arms for a minute and whispered in her ear. "Okay Alex. I'll get to you as soon as I can. Just stay strong and don't let him realize you are in labor. We never know what problems that could cause. I'll be with you very soon. And Alex, I love you"

"I love you too" Alex whispered back.

And with that Walker did the one thing he hoped that he would never have to do. He let LaRue take Alex away from him. Walker didn't have any idea where LaRue had taken Alex and he knew his only chance of finding out was for Sydney and Gage to find out.

"Trivette, are Sydney and Gage still outside" Walker asked when the door shut behind them.

"They should be and I told them I would call them" Trivette said as he took out his cell phone.

"Let me see that" Walker said and Trivette handed him the phone.

Walker dialed Sydney's cell phone and got a ring. 'Ring….ring….ring….ring…ring…" and finally she picked up.

"Sydney" Sydney said when she answered the phone.

"Syd, it's Walker. I need you to do me a favor" Walker told her.

"Sure Walker. Name it"

"Can you and Gage find out where LaRue took Alex and then get us out of here?" Walker asked.

"Walker, LaRue just left and Gage is following him. I'm on my way to get you out though"

"Wait. Was Alex with LaRue?" Walker questioned her.

"I'm not sure. That's why Gage is following him. I'll get you out in a minute" Sydney said and then hung up.

"Walker, what's wrong?" Trivette asked seeing the look on Walker's face.

"LaRue left the cabin and Alex might be with him"

Trivette didn't know what to say. He knew that Walker thought LaRue had taken Alex with him and he probably did.

A few minutes later Sydney had gotten Walker and Trivette out of the room and they started looking for Alex. They searched the whole house and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Sydney, call Gage and see where he's at" Walker told her.

Sydney picked up her phone and dialed Gage's number.

"Gage" Gage said when he picked up the phone several moments later.

"Where are you?" Sydney asked.

"Nice to hear from you Syd. I'm somewhere in Dallas. No idea where. I'm still following LaRue" Gage told her.

"Are you sure you have no idea where in Dallas you are?" Sydney asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say downtown or just outside of Dallas. I've been driving for about an hour and we headed south" Gage talking and looked out the window. "Hang on Syd, I know where we are. We're about 2 miles south of Walker's ranch. My guess is LaRue is headed there"

"Is Alex with him?"

"I can't tell"

"Why do you think LaRue's going to the ranch?"

Walker, who was listening, answered the question instead.

"He probably wants something from there because he wants Alex to marry him" Walker said and then all three of them jumped into the truck. Walker was on yet another mission that he wasn't about to lose. He was going to get to the ranch or where ever Alex ended up and save her.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, in LaRue's car.

"Where are you taking me?" Alex asked trying to hide the pain on her face as another contraction washed over her body.

"Home" was all LaRue said.

"What do you mean home?" Alex asked, still trying to hide the pain on her face.

"I'm taking you to your former home so I can get your things and then we can leave and get married" LaRue declared.

Alex's mind went blank. _How could this be happening to her? Hadn't she been through enough in her life? Why did_ _LaRue have to do this to her? And what was going to happen to her daughter? _Alex knew it was only a matter of hours before the baby was born. She didn't know what to do. If she made it known that she was in labor, LaRue would kill her and/or her daughter. If she said nothing, it could be worse. Alex's only hope was that Walker figured out she was at the ranch and had enough time to get there or she would never see him again. The very thought of losing Walker or her daughter or both started to bring tears to Alex's eyes. But she quickly stopped crying when they pulled up to the ranch and LaRue walked around to the other side of the car, grabbed her arm, and forced her to get out.

Alex slowly walked towards the house, unaware of what she could do to slow down time.

From the road, Gage watched as Alex walked into the house, followed by LaRue. He knew Walker, Sydney, and Trivette were on their way, he just hoped they would get there before LaRue forced Alex out of the house.

----------------------------------

So what do you guys think? I really hope you are enjoying this story. So review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	11. Help Me Please

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

And now to the Reviewers:

Space-Case7029: Yep, Gage can keep an eye on Alex and you'll have to read on to see if Walker and the others gets there in time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

walkerlover5011: I'm glad you love my stories. Here's what happens next. Enjoy.

anabuhnahnuh: I'm happy that I keep you on the edge of your seat. lol. Okay I wrote more and finally get I chance to post it. Hope you like it.

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: I'm glad you liked how Walker took care of Alex. I always like that sort of thing to. I'm glad you're lovin it! Hope you like this chapter.

Thank you to all the Reviewers for your reviews. I was happy to hear what you had to say.

Author's Note: Okay sorry this update took a little longer then usual. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

-------------------------------

Chapter 11: Help Me Please

LaRue forced Alex to go upstairs and pack her own things. Alex took each step carefully. The contractions were growing worse and Alex was trying really hard not to let it show just how much she was hurting. Although every now and then pain did show on her face, but LaRue never noticed, he was to busy trying to get everything he wanted and get out of Dallas.

Alex walked to her and Walker's bedroom. The bed was neatly made and Alex was slow to do anything when she entered the room. She was going to stall by any means, as long as it didn't hurt the baby.

"What are those?" LaRue asked pointing to something around Alex's neck.

"Nothing" Alex said as she put her wedding rings inside her shirt, but she wasn't quick enough. LaRue grabbed the necklace and throw Alex's wedding rings on the floor.

"You're marrying me remember. So you can't have your wedding rings anymore. Now get a suitcase" LaRue said when he entered the bedroom.

"I can't" Alex said being sure not to explain why she couldn't.

"Why not?"

"Because" was all Alex said. She was still stalling, trying to give Walker more time to get to the ranch.

"Because why?" LaRue asked growing impatient with Alex.

"Because we don't keep suitcases in our room" Alex told him.

"Where are they?" LaRue asked.

"They use to be in the guest bedroom, but they aren't anymore because that's the baby's room now. I'm not sure where Walker put the suitcases when he did the baby's room" Alex told him and she could guess that he knew she was lying.

"I asked you where the suitcases are"

"And I told you I don't know" Alex said without thinking. The next thing she knew LaRue had slapped her across the face and she was on the floor.

"I don't like to be talked to that why. Now tell me where the suitcases are or I'll kill your baby now" LaRue said as Chance (Alex's kitten) came up and jumped on her. He sat right on her stomach. It seemed to Alex that Chance knew what was going on and even though he was small, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Alex or the baby.

"Chance" Alex said and then continued "Get up. Come on Chance, get off of me. I have to get up"

But Chance wouldn't move. He sat on Alex and stared at LaRue.

"Where are the suitcases?" LaRue asked, growing sick of the kitten and of Alex never answering him.

Alex remembering what he had said about killing her daughter told him. "They're down stairs in the guest bedroom"

"Well go get them"

Alex tried to get up and soon realized that unless Chance could go with her, he wasn't going to get off of her. So Alex grabbed the side of the bed so she could stand up and started to head out the door, with Chance in hand.

Alex took every step carefully as she walked down the stairs. Her contractions had started coming a few minutes apart a while ago and Alex was still doing her very best not to let LaRue know.

But LaRue soon figured it out when a contraction hit Alex when she was on her way down the stairs. The contraction hit her full force and took Alex's breathe away. She stopped and fell to the ground, trying to breathe through the pain. Chance ran down the stairs and out the kitty door that Walker had put in. LaRue stopped and stared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing" Alex lied and he knew.

"No Alexandra, something is wrong with you. Now let's not play games this time. Tell me now or the baby dies"

"Fine. I'm in labor. Are you happy?" Alex said.

LaRue stared at her. "Well to bad, you have stuff to do. Get the suitcases and pack your bags. We're leaving in 10 minutes.

Alex started to get up, using the stair railing to help her. She couldn't believe just how uncaring LaRue truly was.

----------------------------

Outside, Walker, Trivette, and Sydney had just arrived.

"What's going on?" Walker said as he got out of his truck and started towards the house.

"Well, Alex and LaRue have been in there for about 30 minutes. I was waiting for you guys before I went in" Gage told him.

"Does Alex know you are out here?" Walker asked, hoping that Alex did know that everything was going to be okay. He was here and he wasn't going to let LaRue do anything to hurt Alex or his daughter.

"I have no idea. She looked a little too worried to notice much more then what she needed to know to keep the baby safe" Gage said.

"That's understandable. She's in labor and has more to worry about" Walker said thinking about how worried Alex had been back at the cabin when she had told him she was in labor.

"I'm going to go look around" Trivette said.

"Does he know we're out here?" Walker asked Gage.

"No idea. He seems to have other things on his mind" Gage answered his mind.

Walker thought for a moment. "The only thing he should be worrying about is if he is going to be buried in the shade or the sun when I get through with him. Kidnap Alex once, you're asking for trouble. Kidnap her twice; you're getting the trouble you asked for. Kidnap her three times and you'll wish you'd never heard my name. Kidnap and rape Alex, you're a dead man walking. But five times. This time LaRue isn't going to make it out alive. And that's a promise" Walker said and the look in his eyes told Sydney and Gage that he meant it.

Just then Chance ran up to Walker and starting pawing at him. Walker looked down and picked the kitten up.

"What is it Chance?" Walker asked as if the kitten could understand him. "What's that?" Walker again spoke to Chance. Walker took the necklace from Chance's mouth. He recognized them at once. They were Alex's wedding rings and they were on the necklace that she had been using to carry them around since during her pregnancy Alex's fingers had become to swollen to wear them. Walker took the necklace and put it in his pocket for safe keeping.

Chance started meowing at Walker and Walker soon figured out that Chance had been trying to protect Alex and the baby. How he knew, he didn't have a clue. But Walker had also known that Alex was hurt even before he got to her. It looked like Chance loved Alex and the baby just as much as Walker did.

Trivette came back a few minutes later.

"What'd you find out?" Walker asked.

"Nothing. I couldn't see inside any windows"

"Okay. When they walk out, we're going to save Alex. I don't want to give him the chance to take her hostage inside the house"

-----------------------

Alex was walking really slowly now. Her contractions were about 1-2 minutes apart and were so painful that even when she tried to hide all the pain, some pain still showed on her face.

It took Alex the full 10 minutes to get the suitcases and pack them.

LaRue was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Alex walked slowly down the stairs. LaRue grabbed her by the arm and forced her out the front door. They were walking to the car, when Walker, Trivette, Sydney, and Gage made their move.

"TEXAS RANGERS! FREEZE LARUE!" Walker yelled and came out from behind a tree. Trivette, Sydney, and Gage also came out from their hiding places.

Walker looked at Alex first. Her eyes told him she was in pain and needed his help. Walker could tell she was scared and he hated that he couldn't help her. But he was going to.

LaRue grabbed Alex, put his arm around her neck and pointed his gun to her head.

"Back off Walker or she's died" LaRue said as Walker started to come closer to Alex.

Walker froze and then suddenly Alex screamed. She was no longer able to bury the pain inside herself as another contraction washed over her body. She started to fall to the ground, but LaRue wouldn't let her go.

"Walker" Alex started to say in between breathes. "Walker….it hurts…..pain is too much please…..please help me Walker. I think the baby's coming soon"

Walker had no idea what to do. Then suddenly there was a shot. Walker looked around. Trivette had shot LaRue in the arm and LaRue's gun dropped away from Alex's head. Alex fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Walker then proceeded to LaRue. LaRue throw a punch, but Walker was ready and did exactly what he said. LaRue was died a few minutes later.

Walker raced over to Alex. It looked like she had passed out.

"Alex. Alex wake up" Walker said and Alex opened her eyes.

"Walker, the baby's coming. Help me. Please. I can't do this. It hurt too much" Alex said as she started to cry.

"It'll be okay honey" Walker said as he picked Alex up and started to carry her to their bedroom so he could lay her down on their bed. "Everything will be okay Alex. I promise. Okay. I'm not leaving you. I'll be here with you the whole time. Okay. I'm going to call the doctor because I think you're going to have to deliver our daughter here Alex. Okay"

"Okay Walker. But it hurts. It hurts so much"

"I know it hurts Alex. But in a little while it'll all be worth it. When you look down and see our daughter in your arms, you'll know that this was all worth it. If I could I'd to this for you" Walker said as he headed up the stairs. He then continued "But I can't, but I can promise that I'll be here with you for the rest of it. LaRue's dead. Trivette made sure of it. Now everything will be fine"

Walker walked into their room and laid Alex down of the bed. He called the doctor and the doctor told him to check and see if the baby was crowning. Walker told the doctor that the baby was crowning.

Walker knew this was it. The baby was about to be born.

----------------------------

Sorry for leaving the chapter like that, but I had to make you guys hang in there just a little longer. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter then usually. But I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks.


	12. The Newest Walker

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

And now to the Reviewers:

Space-Case7029: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next one.

A-W4Life: Hope this was a quick enough update.

Stephykatz: Yeah! LaRue is finally dead. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

walkerlover5011: I'm happy you're glad I made it. The next one is here.

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: I'm glad you LOVED the last chapter. Hope you like reading the birth of the baby.

anabuhnahnuh: No problem killing that 'thing' off. I couldn't keep him alive forever and I didn't want to either. Hope you like this chapter.

Thank you to all the Reviewers for your reviews. I was happy to hear what you had to say.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had to rewrite it once and it sounds so much better now. So enjoy!

-------------------------------

Chapter 12: The Newest Walker

Walker stayed on the phone with the doctor. The doctor told Walker to tell Alex it was time to push.

"Okay Alex. I need you to push. Look at me sweetie and push. Okay. One, two, three, now" Walker said as Alex started to push. Walker counted it out. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…Okay good Alex. Relax now" Walker told him, saying exactly what the doctor had told him to say.

Alex laid back for a minute and took a deep breathe in.

"Alex, I need you to push again. Okay sweetheart" Walker told her. Alex nodded and started to push again. Walker once again counted it. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…Good Alex. Breathe again"

They continued this for a while just like the doctor had told Walker.

"Can you see the baby's head?" came the doctor's voice from the other end of the line.

"Yeah" Walker told him.

"Okay, I need her to push harder then ever okay"

"Alex, I need you to push really hard this time. Harder then you have ever pushed before" Walker told Alex. Alex nodded. Walker then continued. "Okay. Now, PUSH!"

Alex pushed and pushed harder then she had ever pushed before.

"The baby isn't out yet" Walker told the doctor.

"That's okay. It usually takes a few times" the doctor reassured Walker.

Just then Trivette walked in.

"Trivette you did call the ambulance right?" Walker asked.

"Yes" Trivette answered.

"Go get some towels" Walker told him. Walker then turned his attention back to Alex. "Okay honey, I need you to push again" Alex nodded and then Walker said "Now"

Alex once again pushed as hard as she could. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the baby move down farther. She then leaned back and took another deep breathe.

Trivette came in with the towels and then left just as quickly as he had come in.

"Okay Alex. This is it. Push even harder then you have ever ever pushed before. Okay and in a few minutes our daughter will be in your arms" Walker said and just like every time before Alex nodded and then pushed again.

Walker started the count. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…" Walker said. The baby didn't come out on that one. "Okay the next one for sure" Walker said when he saw the look in Alex's eyes. She knew that the baby hadn't come like he had said.

And when the next contraction hit, Alex pushed hard again. A few moments later, Alex felt the baby slip from her body and she laid back on the pillows, as total exhaustion took over her body.

"It's a girl" Walker said even though he knew Alex already knew.

"I want to see her Walker" Alex said and Walker showed her the baby real quick.

A minute later Walker had the baby wrapped up in a blanket and handed their daughter to her mother.

Alex took the baby from Walker and just stared down at her. Walker got into their bed with Alex and held Alex as Alex held their daughter. He leaned down and kissed Alex.

"She's beautiful isn't she Walker" Alex said to her husband.

"Yeah she's beautiful. Just like her mother" Walker said. "Just like her mother" Walker repeated.

They sat in bed, looking at their daughter for several moments before Walker realized he had something for Alex.

"Alex, I have something that I think belongs to you" Walker said. Alex looked up at him as Walker reached into his pocket and took out the necklace that contained Alex's wedding rings. "You know, I think I know where these belong" Walker told her.

Alex picked up her hair and Walker unclipped the necklace. He put the necklace back around Alex's neck where it would stay until her fingers weren't swollen and she could wear them on her finger again.

Alex smiled and looked up for after a minute. "Thank you Walker. I didn't think I'd see them again after he took them off me" Alex then moved her hand to the back of Walker's head and brought his head towards her so she could kiss him.

"Well don't thank me" Walker said as Chance jumped on the bed. "Thank Chance. He ran outside and gave them to me" Walker said and smiled at Alex as Chance tried to get closer to the baby. "I don't think he'll hurt her" Walker said when he saw the unsure look in Alex's eyes about Chance being so close to her daughter.

Alex smiled at Walker once again. She couldn't remember ever being happier in her life, unless all the great days she had with Walker were counted. Alex suddenly realized something. "Walker we still need a name for her"

"Well how about…"

"Walker the ambulance is here" Trivette came into the room right in the middle of Walker's sentence. "Oh sorry" Trivette said when he seen that he have interrupted them. He turned around and left after saying. "I'll tell the medics you're up here"

"How about what?" Alex asked Walker.

"I'll tell you later at the hospital" Walker said.

"Walker…" Alex started to say.

"What honey?" Walker asked when he looked down and saw the look in Alex's eyes.

"You will ride to the hospital with me, won't you?" Alex asked. Not liking the idea of riding to the hospital in the ambulance alone.

"Of course I will if you want me to"

"I want you to" Alex said as she leaned back onto Walker for a moment.

A few minutes later the medics came in and checked Alex and the baby over before putting them on a stretcher and handing downstairs.

When they arrived outside, Alex asked them to stop for a minute so that Trivette, Sydney, and Gage could see the baby. The medics did and Walker also came up along side Alex.

"Hey Alex" Trivette said when he came up. "So tell us are we aunts or uncles?"

"I'll tell you later at the hospital, once we have a name for this little one" Alex told him and could she the disappointment in his eyes.

"Are you okay Alex?" Sydney asked as she too came up to get a better look at the baby.

"I'm fine. Now that Walker's with me and the baby's here" Alex said as she smiled.

"Ah, you guys the baby's so cute" Gage said when he came up.

Everyone looked at Gage as if they couldn't believe those words had just come out of his mouth.

Gage noticed it and added. "Well all babies are cute aren't they?"

Everyone started to laugh.

"Okay, we have to get going to the hospital" one of the medics said.

"Okay. Is it okay if I ride too?" Walker asked when he remembered that he hadn't asked the medics if it was okay yet.

"Sure you can" said the other medic. The medics then picked up the stretcher and headed to the ambulance.

"I'll be there in a minute" Walker said when Alex noticed Walker wasn't following them. Walker then turned to Trivette. "Do you think you could drive the truck to the hospital for me? Since I'm riding with Alex and the baby?" Walker asked is partner.

"Sure Walker. I'll head when someone comes and gets LaRue off your yard" Trivette said.

"Oh. I forgot LaRue was even out here" Walker said and then turned around and left without thinking about it.

Walker climbed into the back of the ambulance with Alex.

"Now what were you saying we should name her?" Alex asked, hoping he wouldn't remember he had said he would tell her at the hospital.

But he did remember. "I told you I'd tell you at the hospital" Walker said playfully and smiled at Alex.

"Come on Walker. Just whisper it in my ear" Alex begged him. She knew he was teasing her and in all honesty she was enjoying it.

"Okay" Walker said and he bent down and whispered it in Alex's ear.

"That's perfect" Alex said a minute later.

"I thought you'd say so"

Walker and Alex sat the rest of the way to the hospital looking at their daughter. But something was bothering Alex and Walker knew it. He wanted to say something right then and there, but thought that he should wait till they got to the hospital. Just in case it was what Walker thought it was.

-----------------------------

They arrived at the hospital later that night. When they got there, the doctor took the baby away from them for a few minutes so that she could be weighted and measured and have her footprints and handprints taken.

The nurse came in a few minutes later and handed the baby back to Alex. They baby started to cry and the nurse said she was probably hungry. So the nurse stayed for a few minutes and showed Alex how to breast feed.

Walker watched in amazement as his wife fed his daughter for the first time. When Alex was done feeding the baby, Walker thought it would be a good time to ask her what was bothering her.

"Alex…" Walker stopped mid-sentence, hoping that what he wanted to say would come out right.

"What Cowboy?" Alex asked.

Walker took a deep breathe and then continued. "Earlier in the ambulance, what was bothering you?"

Tears started to form in Alex's eyes and Walker took her in his arms, hoping that they wouldn't wake their daughter, who was now sleeping.

"Here, let me put her in the bassinet" Walker said as he took the baby from Alex's arms and laid her down. Walker then sat back down on the bed and once again took Alex in his arms.

"I had just been thinking that I still don't know if you're the father. I mean I know we've been saying 'our daughter' and 'your daughter' and other things like that, but I mean we still don't know if she's yours or his and I want to find out Walker. I can't live my whole life not knowing" Alex said as she told Walker exactly what she was thinking.

"I know honey. And we'll find out as soon as the doctor says it's okay" Walker said as he looked Alex in her eyes. For the rest of the night, they laid on the bed, holding each other.

About half way through the night, the baby started to cry again and Alex feed her. Then the three of them fell asleep that way.

-----------------------------

A nurse came in the next morning to bring them breakfast. Seeing the family sleeping, the nurse decided to come back later. Just then Walker woke up.

"Good morning" Walker said softly as he saw the nurse leaving.

"Well good morning. I was just bringing her breakfast" the nurse told him.

"Don't worry. I'll wake her up" Walker said and then turned to Alex. "Alex, wake up. It's breakfast time"

Alex woke up and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms right away.

"Why don't I go put her in the nursery" the nurse said and then took the baby from Alex so she could eat. The nurse saw Alex's eyes and realized that Alex didn't exactly like the idea of her daughter being away from her right away. "Don't worry. When you're done eating your husband will bring her back to you"

Alex and Walker enjoyed there breakfast and when they were finished Walker did indeed go and get their daughter and bring her back to Alex's room. The baby started to cry and Walker gave her to Alex, realizing the baby was hungry too.

Alex took the baby from Walker. When Angela was done with her breakfast, Alex handed her back to Walker. Walker sat down in the chair next to Alex's bed and held his daughter, although like Alex had said earlier, they still weren't sure if the baby was his.

----------------------------

Trivette, Sydney, and Gage dropped by. Walker handed the baby to Alex, so he could get up and open the door.

"Hi" Walker said as he opened the door and then went back to his sit right by the bed.

"Hi guys" Alex greeted them once they had all entered the room.

"Okay. We're in the hospital, now will you please, please, please tell us if it's a boy or girl?" Trivette asked.

"Boy Jimmy you really want to know don't you?" Alex asked him.

"Yes I do. Now will you please tell us?" Trivette asked again.

"Trivette, leave her alone. She just had a baby. She'll probably tell you sooner if you stop asking all time" Sydney told him.

They all started laughing.

"Yeah, Walker and Alex. I want to know too" Gage came to Trivette's defense.

"Man no one can win against you two can they?" Sydney asked the two of them.

Trivette and Gage looked at each other. "Nope" they said together.

Everyone in the room started laughing again.

After a few minutes Walker looked back at Alex. "I think we should tell them now. They've waited long enough"

"I couldn't agree with you more honey" Alex said as she pulled him closer to her so she could kiss him.

Trivette and Gage stopped laughing when they heard Walker mention something about telling them.

"Everyone" Alex started to say before continuing. "I'd like you to meet our daughter, Angela Walker"

After that everyone took turns hugging Alex and Walker and holding the baby. Angela eventually ended up in Walker's arms, where she fell asleep.

Trivette, Sydney, and Gage left later that night.

Walker put Angela into the bassinet and he climbed into the bed with Alex. They doctor had said Alex and Angela could go home first thing in the morning.

----------------------------

Okay. So that's that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. There is more to come. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	13. Coming Home

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

And now to the Reviewers:

cassandra: Glad you like it! Here's the next one.

Space-Case7029: Yep, had to name the baby girl Angela. It was her name on the show, plus I like that name.

A-W4Life: Glad you think it's good. Hope this was a fast enough update.

anabuhnahnuh: I'm glad you thought it was soo cute. Next up the paternity of the baby...soon!

Stephykatz: Glad you liked it. The next chapter is now up.

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: I'm glad you thought it was one of the sweetest chapters. Here's more.

Thank you to all the Reviewers for your reviews. I was happy to hear what you had to say.

Author's Note: As always I loved hearing what you had to say. And Happy Thanksgiving to everything. Hope you all have fun!

-------------------------------

Chapter 13: Coming Home

Walker took Alex and Angela home the next morning. When they arrived home they had a ton of stuff to put away. There were all the baby shower gifts that hadn't made there way to the baby's room yet, all the gifts they received at the hospital, plus the clothes that Alex had bought for Angela the day she was kidnapped. Trivette had gone and gotten Alex's car after the baby was born and took all the things out of it.

Walker pulled up into the drive way and got out of the truck. He went over to the other side and helped Alex out of the truck. They proceed to the house, where they both went upstairs.

Walker and Alex went to their room where Alex laid Angela down in the bassinet that was going to stay in their room for the first few nights. They then both laid down on the new bed that Walker had bought, since Angela had been born on the last one, and within a few minutes they were both fast asleep. Chance joined them a few minutes later and he too went to sleep.

-----------------------------------

'ring….rrring….rrrring' came the phone a few hours later.

"Hello" Walker said into the phone, as Angela started crying. Alex got out of bed and went to her daughter. She picked her up and rocked her back and forth.

"Sorry for waking everyone" Trivette said. "I just wanted to make sure that you got home okay"

"We're fine Trivette. Thanks for calling" Walker said half asleep.

"So do you guys need anything?" Trivette asked, hoping he could make up for waking all of them.

"Nothing that I can think of. If we need anything, anything at all, you'll be the first to know" Walker said and then hung up the phone. Walker looked up at Alex, who was laying Angela back down.

"What did Trivette want?" Alex asked him as she crawled back into bed and back into Walker's arms.

"He just wanted to make sure we all got home okay"

"Is that it?"

"Well he also wanted to know if there was anything he could do to help. I think he felt a little bad for waking us all up" Walker told Alex who snuggled closer to him. Walker looked down, Alex was fast asleep. He closed his eyes and was asleep a few minutes later.

--------------------------

Walker woke up later that afternoon. He slowly moved his arm from under Alex's head and moved her arm off of him so he could get up.

Walker walked over and starred down at Angela. She looked so much like Alex and Walker couldn't help but think back to all the good times he had had with Alex.

Walker thought about the first time they met in court. He remembered it as if it was yesterday. How they had gone at it in the middle of the courtroom and how he left the courtroom that day thinking he hated her although his heart told him otherwise. He thought about there first kiss on New Year's a few days later. He thought about how they had started to go at it again, but he had kissed her, stopping her in the middle of her sentence and then leaving her speechless. He also thought about all the cute little things Alex had ever said to him. About how he use to turn red if they stood to close in public. And then he thought about the day LaRue had kidnapped Alex and raped her. He thought about all the pain LaRue had caused them. He then looked down at the sleeping baby that was his daughter. He prayed to God that this little girl was his.

Angela started to cry and Alex started to get out of bed.

"I've got her honey" Walker said as she picked up Angela.

"Sweetie, she's hungry" Alex told him as Walker handed Angela to her.

"How do you know?" Walker questioned her.

"A mother just knows" Alex said as she sat down and lifted her shirt up so she could feed Angela. Sure enough Angela was indeed hungry.

"Okay. So you're right" Walker said as he sat down on the bed.

"You know in a few months you will be able to feed her too"

"I know that, I'm just a little lost in my thoughts. That's all"

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked him.

"Now that's a new one. You usually know what I'm thinking before I even know what I'm thinking" Walker said and then smiled at her too.

"Well I could always guess what you're thinking"

"How about if I tell you?" Walker asked her.

"Either way"

"I was thinking about Angela and him. I was thinking about how much you've always wanted to find out and how I always seemed to be fine with it either way. The truth is I'm not fine with it. I'm exactly like you. I need to know. Now don't get me wrong, either way Angela will always be my daughter and I'll always love her, but I'm exactly like you Alex. I need to know Alex. I need to know because I want to be able to move on past him like you want to move on" Walker said.

"I know you want to know Walker. I could always see it in your eyes. Every time I looked at you when I was pregnant, I could tell that you were thinking about it. I just didn't want to say anything. I'm sorry honey. I should have. I think that's part of the reason I started saying she was 'your daughter' and 'our daughter' I mean Angela is 'your daughter' and 'our daughter' but I think was using it to make it a fact. A fact that isn't a fact yet. Tell you what. Let's call the doctor tomorrow and find out when we can have a DNA test done. I want to know as soon as the doctor says we can" Alex told him, trying to make sure he knew it was okay that he was sure just like she was. "Here, why don't you take your daughter back, she's done feeding now" Alex said making sure she used 'your daughter' in her sentence as she handed Angela back to Walker.

Walker took Angela and looked down at her.

Alex sat there, thinking about her and Walker and all they had been through of the years. After everything they had been through together, Angela had to be his, she just had to be.

Alex thought about their first meeting in court (just like Walker had done a little while ago). She had left court that day mad, but she knew she would end up marrying him someday. She thought about when he first kissed her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced in her entire life. She thought about every time she had been kidnapped and how Walker had always held her in his arms afterwards not wanting to let her go. Alex remembered how she had always felt the safest in Walker's arms at those times. Alex thought about how lucky they had always been. How many times they lived when they should have been killed. They had been through way to much in their lives for Angela not to be his daughter. Angela had to be Walker's daughter, she just had to be.

Alex was brought back to reality when Walker put Angela down and climbed into bed to hold Alex once again.

----------------------------

Trivette stopped by later that day and with him he bought stuff animals. Not just one or two. At least a dozen and they weren't little ones either.

"Trivette, she's going to have to be sixteen before she can even pick those up" Walker joked when he saw the stuff animals that Trivette had bought.

"So, I think they're great" Trivette had told him.

"I think they're great Jimmy" Alex said when she came down the stairs with Angela in her arms. Chance was following her. He had hardly left Alex's since she and Walker had brought Angela home. Wherever Alex and Angela were, Chance wasn't far behind. "Walker would you take her for a few minutes, my arms are tired" Alex said as Walker took Angela from her arms.

"Amazing you can carry her around for nine months, but the minutes she's out you're tired again" Walker said.

Alex knew he was joking and elbowed him gently in the ribs. "Hey Cowboy, you rubbed my back during the whole pregnancy. That made it easier. And yes, I'm tired. You try breast feeding her and everything while trying to get some sleep"

"I know, I know. I was only joking Alex"

"I know. Now why don't you help Jimmy carry the stuff animals upstairs to her room"

"Yeah. I'd like a little help" Trivette said as he came inside with another stuff animal.

"Fine you two. I'll help him" Walker said as he handed Angela back to Alex.

About 15 minutes later all the stuff animals were in varies stops over the house. They were going to put them in the baby's room, there was so much stuff in the baby's room as it was that there wasn't much more for anything else.

"You know what I just realized?" Trivette asked.

"What Jimmy?" Alex asked him.

"That I still haven't seen the nursery"

"Do you want to see the nursery Trivette?" Walker asked him.

"Well actually as a matter of fact I do want to see the nursery" Trivette told Walker.

"Come on. I'll show it to you after I put Angela in our room" Walker said as he took Angela from Alex's arms and started to walk up the stairs.

Walker stopped by their bedroom for a minute and put Angela in the bassinet. He then led the way, holding Alex's hand of course, to the baby's room. Walker opened the door and stepped in with Alex. Trivette followed them in.

"Wow Walker. I never would have guessed you did all this" Trivette said as he looked around.

"Well he did and he did a great job" Alex said as she moved in front of Walker and he put his arms around her. She then leaned back on him and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Alex, are you always tired lately?" Trivette asked when he noticed Alex looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Trivette, when was the last time you tired taking care of a newborn?" Walker asked him.

"Umm, never. I was just teasing Walker"

"I know you were. Now how about going to help me in the barn while Alex goes and gets a little more sleep before Angela wakes up again"

"Fine. I guess this is what I get for stopping by"

Walker picked Alex up and took her into their bedroom where he laid her on the bed. He then headed out to the barn with Trivette so they could take care of the horses.

------------------------------

"So how are you doing partner?" Trivette asked Walker as they entered the barn.

"I'm fine Trivette why do you ask?" Walker asked as he started to feed the horses.

"Well you seem a little out of it. Like there is something bothering you and you don't want to talk about it. I mean I know that's usually how you are, but this time you really seem out of it" Trivette told him, the concern for his friend coming through his voice.

"I guess I am a little out of it" Walker agreed with him.

"Any reason why Walker?"

"Yeah Trivette. I'm worried about Angela" Walker started to tell him, he saw no reason arguing with Trivette today.

"Why is she sick?"

"No. I meant worried that I'm not her father and that LaRue is"

"I thought you and Alex were going to have a DNA test done?"

"We are. As soon as the doctor says it's okay. I just can't help but wonder when I look at her Trivette" Walker confused to him.

"Walker you know Angela is your daughter. She has to be. You just have to believe that Walker" Trivette told him, trying to cheer him up.

"I do believe that Trivette. But I can't always be right. What if mine and Alex's luck has run out?" Walker asked Trivette.

"It's not luck Walker. You and Alex have always had Someone watching over you. Why else do you think that you get out of deadly situations all the time?"

"I know, I know" Walker said as they finished feeding the horses and Walker headed back into the house while Trivette headed home.

----------------------------

The next few days came and went really fast.

Angela was a week old when Walker and Alex received the call from her doctor that they had been waiting for.

"If you and Alex still want to find out, stop by my office within the week. I can have a DNA test ran and can have the results back in 48 hours. Just call ahead of time so I can have things ready" the doctor had told Walker.

"Okay thank you" Walker told the doctor before hanging up the phone.

"So this is it, we're really going to find out in a few days" Alex told Walker when he hung up the phone.

"Yeah this is it" Walker agreed with her.

"There's no turning back" Alex added to her last thought.

"Nope. There's no turning back. It'll all turn out okay and in a few days we will know if this little one" Walker said as he looked down at the sleeping baby in Alex's arms "is indeed mine or his"

"And if Angela isn't yours?" Alex questioned, worry coming through her voice.

"Then I'll still love her. She's already my little girl and DNA will never change that. I told you Alex, I'm exactly like you. I can't live my life not knowing for sure" Walker said as he took Alex in his arms.

"You're right. I just needed to hear it again"

----------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. I know you all want to know if Walker is the father and I promise you will find out soon. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	14. The Waiting Game

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

And now to the Reviewers:

cassandra: I'm glad you loved it. Here's more.

Space-Case7029: Glad you like my story. And yep, Angela will always be their daughter.

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: I'm happy you loved the last chapter. Make Walker be the father hmm...lol

Stephkatz: I'm glad you love this story. Hope this wasn't too long to wait.

anabuhnahnuh: I'm glad you thought is was cute and that you like the ending.

Thank you to all the Reviewers for your reviews. I was happy to hear what you had to say.

Author's Note: Happy Thankgiving or Happy Turkey Day! I hope you all have a great Thankgiving!

-------------------------------

Chapter 14: The Waiting Game

Two weeks after Angela was born, Alex and Walker got the okay from her doctor to have a DNA test done.

Walker was the first one up on June 3rd. He hadn't slept most of the night and didn't want to wake Alex, so he climbed out of bed around five in the morning and headed outside to the barn.

When Walker arrived in the barn, he was surprised to see that both Amigo and Angel were up and when to be let out of the barn. So Walker let them out and then proceeded to feed them.

Walker went back to the house around six and was headed upstairs to check on his girls. Walker walked to his and Alex's bedroom and seen that Chance had made his way onto their bed so he could sleep with Alex. Walker looked in the bassinet to check on Angela. She was sleeping and for that Walker was grateful. Angela had finally been able to make it through the night without crying. Which explained why Alex was sleeping in. Walker decided that he too should probably try to get a few more minutes of sleep. So he changed his clothes and got back into bed.

"I thought you were never coming back" Alex whispered in his ear as he laid back down.

"I thought you were sleeping" Walker told her.

"I was but you know I can't sleep without you beside me anymore. And besides how could I miss out on the quite. Can you believe Angela finally slept through the entire night?" Alex asked her husband.

"Yeah she did. It's nice. Now how about we get some sleep before we go to the doctor later" Walker said and he got no answer from Alex. Walker looked down and saw that Alex was fast asleep. Walker closed his eyes and within a few minutes the entire Walker household was sleeping.

-----------------------------

Walker and Alex awake to the sound of Angela crying around eight in the morning. Alex was out of bed first. She knew Angela was hungry and within a few minutes Alex was feeding her. Walker laid in bed for a few more minutes. He finally got up and went to take a shower.

When he got out he found that Alex wasn't upstairs anymore and he headed downstairs to find her. He found her in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

"Here honey, let me take over and you can go take a shower" Walker said as he walked up behind Alex and put his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure?" Alex questioned him, wanting to make sure he was up to it before leaving to take a shower.

"Yes I'm sure. You go take a nice long shower. I'll have breakfast ready when you get back. And don't worry about Angela. She's completely safe with me. You just go and relax. We'll be fine"

Alex finally agreed to go and take a shower. When she got out, breakfast was indeed ready and much to her surprise, it tasted good.

A few hours later, Walker, Alex, and Angela were headed to the hospital. The drive to the hospital was quiet and the only sounds came from Angela who was sleeping in the back of the car.

They arrived at the hospital a little before one in the afternoon. Alex got Angela got of the car and Walker waited for her before heading into the hospital. Walker told the lady who they were and why they were there and she told them the doctor would be with them shortly.

Walker and Alex took a sit in the waiting room. Alex was still holding Angela and Walker grabbed her free hand so he could hold it. Alex looked at him and she could tell he was just as nervous and she was. She then looked down at the sleeping Angela and she said a silent prayer once again that Walker would turn out to be the father of Angela.

"Alexandra, Cordell, and Angela Walker" the doctor said when he came out.

"That's us" Walker told him.

"Follow me please"

Walker and Alex stood up and Walker let go of Alex's hand for a minute so she wouldn't drop Angela as she was standing up. Once Alex was standing up, Walker put his arm around her and they followed the doctor to a room in the back.

The doctor explained what was going to be done and took blood from Walker first and then from Alex. He was about to take blood from Angela, but Alex stopped him.

"Wait" she said and she stopped the doctor. "This isn't going to hurt her is it?" Alex questioned him, not wanting to do anything that would cause her daughter pain.

"No it's not going to hurt her. As a matter of fact because she is sleeping, she probably won't even feel a thing"

"Are you sure?" Alex asked him again.

"Alex, I'm sure the doctor's sure. You don't have to watch him if you don't want to" Walker told her trying to calm her down a little before she got worked up.

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't going to hurt her. I don't want to cause Angela any pain" Alex told him and Walker understood what she meant when he thought about the promise that Alex had made to herself and Angela during her pregnancy. The promise about keeping Angela safe. It became apparent to Walker that that promise was still on Alex's mind.

"Am I aloud to take a blood sample now?" the doctor asked.

"Okay" Alex said and just hoped that Angela wouldn't wake up like the doctor had said.

Much to her surprise, Angela did in fact sleep through it.

"Okay I'll have the results back in 48 hours. So be back in my office this time in two days. I'll have someone call you as soon as the results get in. Just in case the results come earlier or later then I think they will"

"Thank you" Walker told the doctor for both of them.

Walker and Alex walked outside and back to the car. Alex gave Angela to Walker and Walker put Angela in her car seat. Walker then out in the car and they headed back home.

-------------------------------

The ride home was just as quiet as the ride to the hospital. Walker and Alex were quiet most of the time and once again the only sounds that could be heard came from Angela who was still sleeping.

"What are you thinking about Alex?" Walker asked after several more moments of silence.

"Nothing" Alex answered him and Walker could tell she wasn't being completely honest with him.

"You don't look like you were thinking about nothing. You look like you have something on your mind"

"Well maybe I do have something on my mind" Alex told her husband.

"Do you want to talk about it? I bet you're thinking about the same thing I'm thinking about" Walker told her.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked him. She would much rather have him say it then her.

"I was thinking about our baby and about how much you will be hurt if I'm not the father. But I was also thinking about how much I love you and Angela and how I know I've told you time and time again that no matter what happens I'll be here for you. You know that. Now do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Walker asked hoping that she would tell him what was on her mind if he told her what was on his mind. But at the same time Walker knew that Alex was stubborn and wasn't going to tell him if she didn't want to. He hoped she would though.

"Well I was thinking the same thing as you. I was thinking about Angela and how much I will truly be hurt if she's not yours. I know you'll be here for me, but I couldn't live with myself if he's the father and not you. It would rip my heart out. Walker, Angela has to be yours. She just has to be" Alex finally told Walker what was on her mind.

"I know it would rip your heart out. It would rip out my heart too Alex. But I've got a feeling she's mine. And do you know why?"

"No. Why, Walker?"

"Because no matter how much of you I see in Angela, I can still see a little of me. I don't see any of him in her at all. Angela is just what I thought our first child would be like. She's looks so much like you and you wouldn't even have a clue that she was my child too except for one little thing. And do you know what they one thing is?"

"No" Alex said. She really did know what Walker was about to say, but she thought she would feel better if she heard Walker say it.

"She has my nose. The whole time I dreamed of what our child would look like, I saw her looking exactly like you expect she had my nose. And that fits Angela to a tee. And besides she's acting like you already, so I highly doubt that she is his"

"What do you mean she's acting like me already?"

"Well she is. She's just as sweet as you are and she knows what she wants when she wants it. And just like you she knows how to get what she wants"

"And is that a bad thing?"

"No. It just makes our little girl that much more special"

And with that Walker pulled into the driveway. Alex got Angela out of the car and Angela started crying. Alex went inside to feed her and Walker headed inside too after feeding the horses.

-------------------------------

Walker found Alex in the nursery feeding Angela with Chance at her feet.

"Is she done?" Walker asked as he walked in the room.

"Almost" Alex replied. And a minute later Alex headed Angela to Walker who put her in her crib. Alex still wasn't crazy about Angela sleeping alone in the nursery at night, which is why she still slept in their room at night. Walker figured that Alex would probably relax after they found out who was the father.

Walker grabbed the baby monitor and then he and Alex walked downstairs. They relaxed most of the afternoon until it was time to start dinner. Alex had just started it when Angela cried and so Walker took over dinner while Alex went to check on Angela. An hour later Walker and Alex sat down to enjoy dinner. Alex had brought Angela down stairs after she went to check on her.

Walker helped Alex clean up after dinner. They decided to go to bed a little early.

---------------------------------

The next day was too long. Walker and Alex knew that tomorrow they would find out if Walker and Angela's father and there wasn't too much to do. So Walker decided to take Alex shopping. He knew that that would make Alex a lot happier.

But ended up back home a few hours later. They didn't get much. They just picked up a few new outfits for Angela and that was about it.

-----------------------------------

Walker was the first one up the next day and when he woke up, he knew what day it was. It was the day Walker and Alex had been dreading since finding out Alex was pregnant. Walker got up and went to feed the horses. When he came back in Alex had breakfast going.

Walker and Alex had just finished breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello" Alex said when she answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Doctor Lee. Is Alexandra Cahill-Walker home?" Doctor Lee asked.

"This is her"

"Mrs. Walker, the DNA results just came in and I need you and your husband down here as soon as possible"

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked as she grew really worried.

"I'll explain everything when you get here. How soon can you be here?"

"About an hour"

"Okay. I'll see you then"

"Thank you" Alex said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Walker asked her.

"The doctor. We have to get to the hospital. Now" Alex told her husband.

"Why? What's wrong?" Walker questioned her as he grew worried too.

"I don't know. The doctor said we would find out when we get there"

"Okay. Then we'll get there. It's all be okay Alex" Walker said when he saw the worried look on her face.

----------------------------

When Walker and Alex arrived at the hospital an hour later the doctor was waiting for them.

"We need to talk" the doctor told them.

Walker looked down at Angela who was sleeping in Alex's arms and then he looked at Alex.

"What is it doctor?" Walker finally asked as he looked straight at the doctor. Walker put his arms around Alex, letting her know that he was there.

"May we should talk in my office"

Walker and Alex followed the doctor to his office. Once inside he told Walker and Alex they could have a sit. Walker and Alex sat down right next to each other. Angela was still sleeping in Alex's arm and Walker grabbed Alex's free hand, letting her know once again that he was there.

"Like I said, we need to talk"

-----------------------------------

Sorry for ending the chapter right there. I'll update soon. I promise. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that I left it as a cliffhanger. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	15. Life Doesn't Get Any Better

Title: Life's Chances

Summary: LaRue hasn't died yet and Walker and Alex are married. About 6 weeks ago, LaRue kidnapped Alex. But that's not the worst part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to whoever owns the rights to "Walker Texas Ranger"

Author's Note: Story is set in November 2000. **ALL** the characters will be in this story at some point except CD because he died in October 2000.

And now to the Reviewers:

WaLkErAnDaLeX4eVeR: Here's what happens and you will soon find out if he is or isn't.

Stephykatz: I'm glad you thought it wasa great chapter and here's the next one.

anabuhnahnuh: Wow! Almost as bad as TBF. Sorry. But I promise I won't kill or try to kill anyone.

Thank you to all the Reviewers for your reviews. I was happy to hear what you had to say.

-------------------------------

Chapter 15: Life Doesn't Get Any Better

Silence filled the doctor's office and time seemed to stand still. Walker and Alex looked into each other's eyes and knew this was it. Soon they would know who the father was.

The only sound that could be heard was the tick tock from the clock on the wall.

The doctor reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a yellow envelope. On it read: 'Alexandra, Cordell, and Angela Walker'

Tick tock. Another minute had pasted and still no one in the room had spoken. Alex and Walker were lost in their thoughts. They knew that in a few moments they would know if Walker was Angela's father. It was ripping at there insides, they had to know.

But still the only sound heard in the office was the tick tock coming from the clock.

The doctor slowly began to open the envelope. Walker and Alex were both thinking the same thing. 'Hurry up. This is taking too long. We need to know. Now.'

But still the only sound that could be heard in the room was the tick tock. That sound was starting to drive them crazy.

Finally the doctor had the piece of paper out of the envelope. He wouldn't let Walker and Alex see it. Not just yet. He still had to read it over. It seemed to take the doctor forever to read the piece of paper over. He then scanned it several times. He looked up at Walker and Alex a few times, but he quickly looked back down at the paper.

'Hurry up.' Walker thought and he looked over at Alex. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, reassuring Alex he was there.

Alex squeezed his hand back. 'Okay. I've waited long enough. I can't wait any longer. Please, let Angela be Walker's child.' Alex thought as she looked at her husband. Their eyes meant and they knew exactly what the other one was thinking.

The doctor again looked up. This time he put the paper back in the envelope and put it back into his desk. He reached in and grabbed a different piece of paper. He looked this one over for several minutes. Again, every now and then he looked up at Walker and Alex.

Thoughts were running through the doctor's head. It wasn't the DNA test result that was bothering him; it was what he had been told was found in the blood that was bothering. The new nurse had told him something was wrong, but according to the paper, nothing was wrong with any of the people in his office. So the doctor continued to search through the papers, looking for the right one.

Tick tock, rang the clock as another few minutes passed. This was taking forever.

Walker's and Alex's eyes again met. They stared into each other's eyes. As if they could see each other's soul and thoughts through their eyes.

He finally found what he was looking for. It scanned the piece of paper over. It confirmed what the doctor thought.

Finally the doctor spoke.

"I'm sorry to have kept you folks waiting for so long. I know you've waited a long time and I have the DNA test results," the doctor pulled out the yellow envelope again and took out the piece of paper. "Alex, Cordell……"the doctor stopped mid-sentence. He then continued. "Angela is your daughter. You are both the biological parents. So yes Cordell, you are Angela's father," the doctor told them and smiled.

Walker looked at Alex. They both stood up and he pulled her close to him. He hugged her and they both cried tears of joy. Walker let go of Alex and looked down at the still sleeping Angela in her arms. He picked **his** baby girl up and held her. He put his other arm around Alex. They were happier then they could ever remember being.

"I'll leave you alone. Please take all the time you need in my office," the doctor told them and left his office.

"Wait," Walker said before the doctor left. "You made it sound like something was wrong. So is something wrong?" Walker asked a little worried.

"At first there was. I was told by the new nurse that something was wrong with Angela's blood test results and I didn't think there was so I was reading over a bunch of papers. Then I had to compare it to a few other papers to make sure what I was about to tell you was right. I'm sorry I scared you, but by the time I was informed that there might be something wrong, I had already called you and you were on your way out here. I'm sorry I made you wait when you got here, but I thought if I didn't tell you we needed to talk, you would grow worried that Cordell wasn't the father. Again I'm really sorry. Nothing is wrong with your daughter and you are both the biological parents. I'll leave you alone now."

Walker and Alex stood there for several more moments. Arms wrapped around each other, they looked at Angela. And as they looked at her, they knew that LaRue was out of their lives once and for all. Angela was Walker's daughter and not his.

Words could not describe the way Walker and Alex were feeling at that moment. Nine months of worry were gone. Angela was Walker's daughter and Alex's worst fear had not come true. They were a family and nothing was ever going to change that. But as Walker and Alex looked at Angela, who was still in Walker's arms, they felt a lot better. Angela was Walker's daughter. They couldn't believe it. It was the greatest news either of them could have ever heard.

Alex finally broke the silence that filled the room. "I love you so much" Alex said and she leaned forward to kiss Walker.

"And I love you" Walker told her and kissed her. "Come on lets go home with **our** daughter"

"You've got it Cowboy"

And with that Walker and Alex headed home.

-----------------------------

They arrived at the ranch a ranch a little after two in the afternoon. They had decided to stop for lunch and just enjoy the day.

Alex checked the messages on the answering machine while Walker took Angela upstairs to the nursery. He made sure to grab the baby monitor.

Meanwhile, Alex was listening to the messages. There was one from Sydney, Gage, and a few from Trivette.

'_Hey guys, it's Trivette'_ came Trivette's voice. _'Listen I know you find the DNA test results today and I'm here if you want to talk. And if you want to tell me how it went, I'd be more then willing to listen.'_

'_Hey, it's Sydney'_ came Sydney's voice next. _'Just wanted to make sure you were all okay. I know you find out the results today. Talk to you later.'_

'_Hi, Gage here'_ came Gage voice shortly after the last message ended. _'Listen I was wondering if you were okay, since the DNA results come back shortly. See you later.'_

And then there was another one from Trivette. '_Listen, Walker, Alex. I know I called earlier, but I was wondering where you are. Call me when you get home. Bye._'

"So who called?" Walker asked when he came back down the stairs.

Alex went up to him and put her arms around his neck. "Well, our friends. They want to know if you're Angela's father and I don't care if they didn't come right out and say it. I'm a lawyer and I think I know those three well enough to know when they want something even if they don't come right out and say it." Alex told her husband.

"When are we going to tell them?"

"Today, I don't want to wait and I can't wait. I want them to know you are the father of our beautiful baby girl. So, how about you order pizza and I'll see if they want to come over? I would cook, but I'm still tired. And I don't think they would trust you're cooking, although I think you're a wonderful cook."

"Okay, pizza it is."

--------------------------------

Trivette, Sydney, and Gage arrived a little after six that night. Alex met them at the door and invited them in and invited them in.

"Thanks for having us over Alex," Sydney told her.

"No problem." Alex told her.

"So, what's for dinner?" Gage asked.

"You're always hungry Gage," Sydney told him and he gave her a strange look.

"No, I'm not. I just haven't had dinner yet."

"We're having pizza," Alex spoke up.

"So, when do we find out how you're day was?" Trivette asked.

"We'll tell you after dinner," Alex said, she knew exactly what he wanted to know.

Dinner went well that night. Everyone was having a good time and every now and then Alex or Walker would take go upstairs to check on Angela. Angela ended up being brought downstairs and like usual Chance wasn't far behind her.

Alex took Walker aside for a minute while everyone was holding Angela. "So, do you think we should tell them now?" Alex asked her husband as a smile came to her face.

"Whenever you want to," Walker said as he kissed her.

"Okay let's tell them now then." Alex said as she grabbed his hand and he followed her. Trivette handed Angela to Alex when she started to cry. Alex rocked Angela back and forth for a minute till she was asleep.

"Everyone, Alex and I would like to tell you something." Walker told them. Walker looked down at Angela before he continued. "The results were positive. Angela's my daughter."

Within moments hugs were being exchanged throughout the room. Everything was back to normal in their lives.

Trivette, Sydney, and Gage left a few hours later.

Walker and Alex took Angela to bed. They changed her and put her in her little pink pajamas.

Walker put his arms around Alex's waist as they watched Angela sleep. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "You know, life doesn't get any better than this."

Alex looked up at her husband. "I think you're right. Life doesn't get any better than this." She then placed her hand behind his head and pulled it towards her so she could kiss him.

At that moment everything was right in the world. Walker was Angela's father and everything that had happened to them in the past few months seemed to disappear. So they watched Angela sleep, they knew that they had once again got through it together and they knew that they could get through anything.

The End

-----------------------------

I know not the greatest ending. But I hope you all enjoyed my story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!


	16. Note from the Author READ ME!

Long time, no see! Hope everyone is well! I'm taking a poll. I have this horribly long story life half written, but I want to see if there's enough interest in it for me to even continue writing it. I truly think you guys would enjoy it, but before I go finishing a 150+ page story, I want to see if there's enough interest in it. Here's the deal, if you're interested 1. PM me and let me know! 2. I'll send you a sneak preview of the story with the goal to be to start publishing next month and publish a chapter every 1-2 days.

I really do think you guys would enjoy it!

thatbrownhairgirl


End file.
